Kori no hana
by Syu kori no hana
Summary: Shiori perdió la memoria, nadie sabe que le sucedió ni de que aldea viene, Minato fue quien la rescato y ahora es quien se encarga del cuidado de la niña junto con la llamativa kunoichi pelirroja. Shiori tendrá que aprender a vivir en konoha siendo el punto de atracción de las miradas curiosas de muchos, con el tiempo y luego de pasar casi un año en la villa entrara a la academia.
1. Asi comenzo

**Kori no hana**

Ya llevo varios meses queriendo escribir algo de Naruto pero no había podido hasta ahora.

Este seráun [[KakashixOc]]

Parejas que saldrán en algunode los capítulos:

KurenaixAsuma

YugaoxHayate

KotetsuxAnkoxIzumo

(Oc) YounhaxGai

(Oc) ShiorixTokuma

ShiorixKakashi

Shiori, ella es mi daré un poco de información sobre ella entre los capítulos.

**Información personal:**

Nombre: Shiori.

Nacimiento: ¿?

Apodo: (Kori no hana)

Género: femenino.

Edad: 5-6 años (inicio)

Sangre: O

Afiliación: Konohagakure.

Tutor: Minato Namikaze.

Personalidad: seria.

Características: pelo blanco y ojos violetas.

**Un poco sobre ella, primera parte:**

Ella no recuerda mucho sobre su pasado, solo recuerda a la persona que la trajo a Konoha.

**Personalidad:**

Shiori es muy seria, no habla a no ser que alguien le pregunte algo y no contesta si ve que no es necesario hacerlo. No es muy afectiva y siempre se le ve alejada de las demás personas.

**Curiosidades:**

Le gustan los dulces, en especial los dangos.

**Una pequeña introducción del fic, para que sepan cómo es que Shiori llego a konoha y quien fue el que la rescato :D**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto a excepción de aquellos que pondré para mejorar el fic.

**Así comenzó todo…**

Era de noche en Konoha, la mayoría de las personas estaban durmiendo a excepción de algunos hombres que seguían trabajando, entre ellos un par de kunoichis que vigilaban la entrada de la aldea.

Ambos hombres trataban con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse despiertos, su trabajo era cuidar y vigilar quienes entraban y salían de la aldea. No podían quedarse dormidos, podrían ocurrir miles de cosas si eso pasaba, y eso no sería nada bueno.

—no te vayas a dormir, Hiro.— le advirtió su compañero entre bostezos.

—no lo hare pero… ¡sería más fácil si no estuvieras bostezando a cada rato, Sora!

—lo siento, no dormí bien anoche.— contesto de nuevo entre bostezos haciendo que su compañero comenzara a bostezar con él.

—si alguien nos viera así... (Bostezo)…

—No te vayas a dormir, Hiro.— volvió a insistir Sora, aunque sonara más para él mismo que para su amigo.

— ¡no lo hare!—grito enfadado logrando alejar la pesadez de su cuerpo, justo en ese momento, un rayo amarillo pasa rápidamente entre ambos dejando solo una suave ráfaga de viento que los dejo perplejos por unos segundos.

— ¿ese no era…? —trato de decir Sora pero fue interrumpido por Hiro.

— ¿Quién más podría ser? ¿Un enemigo?

—pues… me pregunto…¿que habrá pasado para que llegara de esa forma?— pregunto esta vez obteniendo el interés de su compañero.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, el tercer Hokage aún seguía en su oficina terminando unos informes que necesitaría para mañana temprano, mejor dicho, en unas cuantas horas más. Este día no podría dormir, estaba cansado, agotado y se lamentaba de haber dejado el trabajo hasta el último momento pero estaba feliz por haber ido hablar con los niños de la academia ninja. Le gustaban los niños y también ver cómo les iban en sus clases, contar alguna que otra historia del primero y del segundo Hokage y darles consejos… que sabía que en algún momento les servirían a ellos.

—Hokage-sama.—dijo una voz mientras un hombre rubio aparecía frente al escritorio.

—Minato, ni siquiera escuche la puerta.

—lo siento, mis manos están ocupadas.— contesto el hombre levantando ambos brazos para que pudiera ver el bulto blancoque traía en ellas.

El hokage se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y rodeo el escritorio para llegar frente al rubio.

— ¿una niña? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—no lo sé exactamente, al terminar mi misión encontré a esta niña abandonada. No había nadie más, estuve buscando alrededor por unas horas pero nada. No sabía qué hacer y no podía dejarla ahí, hubiera muerto de frio.

—entiendo.—dijo el Hokage mirando fijamente a la pequeña que tenía en brazos.

—me dijo que su nombre era Shiori.

— ¿te dijo algo más?

—no.—contesto mirando a la pequeña que comenzaba a moverse.—creo que no recuerda nada más que su nombre.

El hokage miro al rubio entre interesado y confundido al momento en que unos ojos violetas miraban a los dos hombres que estaban frente a ella.

El hombre rubio le sonrió y el Hokage rápido miro a su dirección chocando con los ojos de la niña. Parecía confundida y asustada, si no fuera porque ya había visto al hombre rubio hace un par de horas, apostaba que se hubiera puesto a llorar.

— ¿Shiori-chan?— pregunto el hombre rubio y la niña lo miro.

Ambos esperaron en silencio a que la niña dijera algo pero en lugar de escuchar algunas palabras, la niña comenzó a toser fuertemente debido al frio en el que había estado hace unas horas.

—será mejor llevarla a que la revisen, supongo que estuvo más horas en la nieve desde antes que yo la encontrara.

—tienes razón.—Convino el tercer Hokage mirando a la pequeña niña que tosía cada vez más fuerte-.— cuando la revisen ven conmigo para que me cuentes bien cómo es que la has encontrado.

El hombre rubio asintió y después desapareció de la oficina, quedando el Hokage solo de nuevo. Suspiro luego de sentarse en su silla, mañana no solo tendría un día difícil…

De nuevo el sol sale en Konoha, las calles comienzan a llenarse nuevamente de gente yendo de un lado a otro. Los niños de la academia corriendo para alcanzar sus clases y alguno que otro regresando a su casa por un libro que olvidaron.

Esa mañana, una chica pelirroja sale de su casa para ir al hospital a su revisión. Hace unos días había llegado terriblemente lastimada hasta el punto de quedar internada, pero ella logro convencer – o amenazar - a la enfermera para que la dejaran salir. Ella no soportaba estar encerrada en una habitación, además le parecía innecesario que estuvieran al pendiente de ella cuando alguien más podía estar necesitando ayuda.

Y además, ella no necesitaba ayuda. ¡Era fuerte y podía soportar cualquier pelea!

— ¡Kushina!— grito el hombre rubio que venía a unos pasos detrás de ella moviendo su mano.

— ¿Minato?¿Qué no estabas en misión? ¿Cuándo llegaste?— pregunto alegre dándole un fuerte abrazo al tenerlo frente a ella.

—por la noche, pero tuve que hacer algo y no tuve tiempo de ir a casa a dormir.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—bien.— contesto en un tono de voz que a la pelirroja le pareció extraño.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

—mmm, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?— la pelirroja asintió de inmediato y él sonrió. —sé que no te gusta cuidar niños pero…

— ¿quieres que cuide a un niño?— pregunto horrorizada.

—sí. Mira, su nombre es Shiori y….

El rubio comenzó a contarle lo sucedido la otra noche en su misión, toda la pelea y el como encontró a la niña entre la nieve y cuando la trajo aquí. Incluso el pequeño detalle sobre Sora y Hiro y su cansancio. La pelirroja lo escucho sin decir nada ni hacer preguntas hasta que llegaron al hospital donde se encontraba la niña. Rápido subieron hasta la habitación y entraron en el momento justo cuando la niña había despertado.

Minato la saludo con alegría al verla mejor que anoche, la verdad es que si lo había preocupado. Había estado tosiendo mucho y temía que fuera algo había estado mucho tiempo en ese frio y no podía ser nada bueno que una niña de su edad soportara esa temperatura. Quien sabe que hubiera ocurrido si él no hubiera pasado por ahí.

La niña no hablo mucho cuando le presento a la pelirroja, solo se quedó mirando a la kunoichi que le sonreía sin saber que más hacer. La niña no parecía ser alguien que hablara mucho, más bien era seria y con una mirada vacía, mientras que la pelirroja era más, como decirlo; su forma de expresarera más explosiva y animosa que la mayoría de las personas de konoha.

—bueno, tengo que ir a ver al tercer hokage a su oficina y contarle bien como pasaron las cosas. — dijo el rubio luego de quedarse solo unos minutos más para que ambas se conocieran mejor.—Vendré más tarde por ella para llevarla con el hokage.— le hablo a pelirroja y luego giro a ver a la niña.—toma tus medicinas Shiori-chan, a si podrás salir antes de esa cama… ¡Nos vemos después!

Después de su despedida y que la extraña bola de humo desapareciera, la niña y la pelirroja se miraron unos segundos.

—etto… mmm, ¿tienes sed? ¿Hambre? ¿Quieres jugar?—la niña negó con la cabeza y luego cerro los ojos, ignorándola por completo…

Luego de que Minato le conto la historia al hokage y mostrarle algunos de los exámenes que le habían hecho a Shiori, este tomo una decisión pero como siempre, al tomar decisiones tan apresuradas y nada meditadas, los dos ancianos (no tan ancianos xD) del consejo se opusieron frente al hokage.

No podían dejar vivir a un extraño en la villa, fuera cual fuera el caso, era peligroso. Y Minato tenía la culpa por haberla traído sin haber avisado a alguien.

Minato en estos casos se disculparía con ambos pero no lo hiso con ninguno de los dos, la niña estaba sola y si no hubiera actuado probablemente estaría muerta en esos momentos. Él había tomado una buena decisión y no cambiaría su decisión por nada.

Los días pasaron y la niña seguía siendo revisada por médicos, no podía salir del hospital hasta que tuvieran un poco más de información sobre ella. Los dos del consejo incluso le habían puesto AMBUS vigilándola día y noche por precaución. Lo que era una exageración siendo solo una niña.

Y mientras todo eso pasaba, Minato seguía insistiendo y peleando contra los dos del consejo para dejar a la niña quedarse en Konoha. Ella no tenía a nadie ahora y dejarla ir no era una opción para él o para el tercer hokage.

Los días se volvieron semanas, en esas semanas la niña ya estaba completamente recuperada e incluso comenzaba a hablar con Kushina y Minato. El hokage al ver como la niña comenzaba a adaptarse a la aldea y a las pocas personas con las que tenía contacto, decidió esta vez - sin darle importancia alos argumentos de los dos ancianos del consejo – Shiori se quedaría en la villa y Minato se haría cargo de su cuidado y vigilia, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

_**Continuara…**_

**[Pos data: me gusta el personaje de Minato por eso fue el elegido para ser el héroe de Shiori xD y Haku con lo de su Kekkei genkai] xD**

_Espero que les haya gustado._

**Próximo capítulo o primer capítulo:**

"**Maito Gai, Hyuuga Tokuma yHatake Kakashi; trio de extraños"**

_Shiori debe conocer a las personas de la villa, eso le ha dicho Minato; "así será mucho más fácil familiarizarte con la villa y la gente de aquí". Kushina la ayuda presentándola con los que se topa en su camino lo que llega a molestar a Shiori. Una tarde al salir a comer conocerá a tres niños bastante inusuales par ella._


	2. Maito Gai, Hyuga Tokuma y Hatake Kakashi

**Capitulo uno:**

**Maito Gai, Hyuuga Tokuma y Hatake Kakashi; trio de extraños**

Hace ya unos meses que Shiori vive oficialmente en konoha y ahora está instalada en un pequeño departamento cerca del edificio del hokage, ha pedido de las dos personas del consejo, las cuales seguían sin estar de acuerdo con dejar que la niña se quedara. ¿Qué pasaba si la esa niña los metía en problemas con la aldea a la que pertenecía? Por algún motivo la niña fue encontrada sola, debía haber algo malo con ella o algún problema mayor. Pero a pesar de las continuas desconfianzas y reclamos por parte de esas dos personas, Minato y el tercer hokage pudieron mantener la calma y lograr un acuerdo. Minato cuidaría y vigilaría a la niña.

Kushina se sorprendió al saber lo que el hokage le había pedido al rubio, se sabía de sobra que Minato era una persona amable y bondadosa, fácilmente podía acercarse a las personas y no le costó mucho acercarse a la callada niña. Shiori, quien no hablaba más d frases en una pregunta, no se sentía cómoda sin el kunoichi rubio, el hokage o la extraña chica pelirroja a la que con sus continuas visitas al hospital comenzó aceptarla.

Shiori comenzó a vivir sola, aprendiendo cosas nuevas, cosas que ella nunca hiso sola. Por ejemplo: ella nunca había vivido en un departamento, sin nadie con ella. El lugar era exageradamente grande. Tenía una cocina, un cuarto de baño, su habitación y una pequeña sala al junto. Eso era mucho para una niña de 6 años que nunca había hecho el aseo de una casa… o eso creía ya que seguía sin poder recordar algo de su pasado.

También, Shiori seguía asistiendo a sus revisiones en el hospital justo como el tercer hokage y Minato se lo habían dicho. Casi siempre era Kushina la que iba a verla y luego de terminar cada una de sus revisiones, tenían que ir a ver al hokage para darle los últimos informes sobre su estado de salud.

La niña era un completo misterio. Minato había estado buscando información cerca del lugar donde la había encontrado, pero no hallaba mucho sobre ella o su aldea. Tenía algunas ideas, posibilidades, pero no quería decir nada aun hasta que el estuviera completamente seguro.

Lo importante aquí era saber por qué la dejaron sola, ¿Por qué no había nadie buscándola?

Luego de las tres de la tarde y de un largo día de limpieza, Shiori comenzó a tener hambre. Ella no había comido nada desde la madrugada luego de hacerse otros estudios en el hospital. La comida de ese lugar no le gustaba pero lamentablemente no había mucho que pudiera hacer, la cocina no se le daba a pesar de seguir e intentar una y otra vez las recetas que había en las revistas. El primer día que intento cocinar, una servilleta de papel se incendió sin haber hecho nada aun, Shiori se asustó por la rapidez en que el fuego crecía pero hubo algo más que la aterro y eso fue cuando ella intento apagar la servilleta. Justo en el momento que lanzo agua de la llave del lavamanos, una bola de hielo salió disparada desde su palma, cayendo justo donde la flama estaba y apagándolo de inmediato.

Eso había sido muy extraño para ella y a partir de ese día había decidido ir a comprar su comida cada que tuviera hambre. Su cocina estaba prohibida ahora, por lo menos hasta que aprendiera a cocinar.

Shiori caminaba por las calles de una tranquila konoha rumbo a los puestos de comida más cercanos. Últimamente pasaba algo de su tiempo en esos lugares, además tenía que comenzar a conocer a las personas de la aldea. Algo que Minato y el hokage querían que hiciera. Kushina, a su modo, intentaba relacionarla con las personas que pasaban a su lado, saludándolos y presentándoselos, lo que a Shiori le incomodaba. Eso y la actitud de la kunoichi, pero sabía muy bien que Kushina no cambiaría su forma de ser, aunque en cierta forma le facilitaba algunas cosas.

Luego de ver varios lugares en donde comer, miro alrededor de las calles a varias personas, disgustándole un poco. No le gustaban los lugares grandes, lugares grandes igual a mucha gente y la gente significaba ruido y el ruido era algo que no le gustaba a la hora de comer.

Shiori decidida a no darle importancia a tanta gente, entro al primer lugar de comida que vio. Al entrar se dio cuenta de dos cosas, lo primero es que el lugar casi estaba deshabitado lo que le lleno de cierta alegría y lo segundo fue ver dos cabelleras plateadas en una de las mesas del rincón.

Shiori pensaba que en esa villa no iba a encontrar o mejor dicho, ella no había visto hasta ahora alguien con cabello similar al suyo. Tampoco había visto a otro pelirrojo como Kushina o rubio como Minato, pero esa era otra cosa, cabello blanco como ella o parecido, nunca.

— ¡buenas tardes! ¿Qué vas a querer? —pregunto el hombre del mostrador animado al darse cuenta que tenía otro cliente.

El grito del hombre hiso que el pequeño acompañante de cabello plateado que estaba junto a un hombre con el mismo color de cabello, volteara a ver a la niña cuando ella pidió su orden.

Shiori se sentó en la otra esquina, quedando la espalda del hombre en el ángulo perfecto para cubrirla de la mirada del peli plata. Se quedó mirando a ambos desde su lugar, pensando en que eran las primeras personas con el mismo color de cabello y que al parecer también disfrutaban del silencio a la hora de comer. Ninguno parecía hablar mientras comían sus platillos, no es que pudiera ver mucho pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido desde su dirección.

Luego de unos minutos en tranquilidad disfrutando de su comida, comenzaron a entrar más personas, gente que Shiori no conocía. Algunos que entraban miraban a la niña de forma extraña, muchos se preguntaban quién era. Shiori comenzó a sentirse observada y entre los pares de ojos vio al pequeño peli plata que la miraba desde el fondo del lugar. Sin el hombre bloqueando su vista, quedaba justo frente a ella. Su ceja estaba levantada, él nunca la había visto por la villa y por lo que veía, ninguna de las personas que estaban aquí sabían quién era.

— ¡oh! Así que tú eres la pequeña y nueva llama de Konoha, ¿cierto? — pregunto en un extraño hombre con un atuendo bastante llamativo. A su lado un niño de la misma edad de Shiori, a primera vista se notaba la similitud que tenía con el hombre adulto. Su hijo, pensó viendo ambos frente a ella. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña niña?

Shiori noto como el lugar pareció estar más atento a ella ahora que el extraño y llamativo hombre le había hablado. —Shiori. —contesto en voz baja, incomodándose cada vez más por los pares de ojos que la miraban.

— ¡oh! ¡Yo me llamo Maito Dai y este chico de mi lado es mi hijo, Gai! —se presentó el hombre tocando cariñosamente la cabeza del niño de grandes cejas que la miraba de forma extraña, justo como el peli plata.

— ¿eres pariente de Hatake? —pregunto de pronto el chico de cejas grandes haciendo que el pequeño peli plata diera un respingo al escuchar su nombre, dando una mueca de disgusto al niño de grandes cejas.

— ¡jajaja! Ahora que veo, tienen cierto parecido. — dijo el extraño hombre llamativo mientras la miraba colocando una mano en la cintura y otra en su mentón. — ¡ah! Veo que tienes la misma edad que mi querido hijo… que bien, que bien. Sean buenos amigos. ¡Gajaja!

Shiori no entendía por qué el hombre reía, era un completo misterio al igual que aquel niño peli plata que ahora caminaba junto a su padre en dirección a la salida.

Luego de esa extraña conversación con el extraño hombre llamativo y su hijo de cejas grandes, Shiori quedo atorada en una no muy cómoda platica donde solo respondí frases, algo que parecía bastarle al hombre llamado Dai. Ya cuando la noche llego, Shiori logró huir del lugar para ir directo a su casa. Había sido un día largo y agotador, necesitaba dormir y nunca, pero nunca más comer en un lugar donde el hombre llamativo estuviera.

De nuevo amanece en konoha, Shiori sale de su casa muy temprano por la mañana para sus revisiones en el hospital. Después de aquella noche en el puesto de comida con el extravagante hombre y su hijo, sentía que las miradas a ella habían crecido más. Quizás era solo su propia imaginación.

Al llegar al hospital, la enfermera que siempre la atiende la llevo a una habitación para comenzar con su revisión. 3 meses ya que Shiori sigue sin recordar, luego de ser rescatada y traída a esta aldea por Minato, ella no ha vuelto a saber nada sobre su vida a pesar que han intentado todos los métodos posibles para traer algunos recuerdos de ella.

Shiori busco por los pasillos a la pelirroja o al rubio pero no encontró a ninguno de los dos antes de ser llevada a la habitación, la enfermera le dio la ropa para que se cambiara y después fue llevada a otra habitación donde el medico ninja se encontraba. Al llegar, la enfermera le indico que se acostara sobre la cama que había en media del salón. El médico que la trataba usaba unos extraños símbolos que iban desde la cama formando un círculo alrededor de ella y otras líneas de marcas en forma de cruz por los bordes de este.

Shiori cerró los ojos cuando el hombre comenzó hacer movimientos con sus manos las cuales comenzaron a emitir una extraña luz verde. Al instante comenzó a sentir una agradable sensación dentro de su cabeza y alrededor de todo su cuerpo, no había dolor por ahora. Cuando el medico coloco su mano en la frente de la niña, esta comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Podía escuchar sonidos que sabía solo ella escuchaba, el medico intentaba hacerla recordar algo de su pasado y hasta ahora nada había funcionado pero parecía que esto si funcionaria.

Shiori trato de soportar el dolor de cabeza que crecía cada segundo, mientras se concentraba en los sonidos que escuchaba. El medico al ver los gestos de dolor de la niña decidió detener la sesión, diciendo que era todo por hoy.

— ¿recordaste algo? —le pregunto el medico ninja luego que esta parecía más tranquila.

Shiori solo negó.

Luego de que la enfermera la llevo a la habitación donde habían estado antes, se vistió con su ropa y salió del lugar, justo antes de salir del lugar encontró a la kunoichi pelirroja que venía corriendo y empujando todo lo que se metiera en su camino.

— ¡Aquí estas! Olvide que era hoy tu revisión. — comento sobando su cuello avergonzada luego de chocar con ella.

—ya termine. — contesto Shiori sin darle importancia y pasando a su lado para salir.

— ¿y ya desayunaste? — Pregunto llegando a su lado. —vamos a comer algo, mmm ¿te gusta el ramen?

Shiori no contesto ya que a lo lejos vio a las dos personas que había visto anoche. El extraño hombre llamativo y su hijo de cejas grandes caminando por el mismo camino que ellas iban a tomar. Por acto reflejo tomo el brazo de la kunoichi y la jalo cambiando de ruta, dirigiéndose a un lugar que Shiori aún no conocía. Kushina sorprendida por su reacción, volteo hacia atrás buscando alguna respuesta a lo que había pasado y solo pudo ver al hombre llamativo y a su hijo, lo que le causó mucha gracia y comenzó a reírse.

—veo que ya conociste a Maito Dai.

Shiori no contesto y siguió caminando siendo seguida muy de cerca por la pelirroja que seguía riendo.

— ¿Cómo lo conociste? — pregunto luego de parar de reír. — vamos, dime.

—anoche. —contesto en un suspiro. —tenía hambre y fui a un puesto a comer.

—cierto, no sabes cocinar. — dijo la kunoichi recordando una de las conversaciones que habían tenido. — ya se, te enseñare a cocinar, así no gastaras todo tu dinero en comida. ¿Qué te parece? …tomare tu silencio como un "¡sí!"

Shiori cruzo los brazos molesta, mientras la kunoichi comenzaba a reír de nuevo.

— ¡cierto! ¡Vamos a comer ramen!

— ¿ramen? — pregunto Shiori sin saber qué era esa comida.

— ¡¿no lo conoces?! — grito espantada la pelirroja deteniéndose por la sorpresa. —entonces vamos de una vez, cuando lo pruebes no vas a querer comer nada más.

Luego de haber llegado a uno de los puestos de ramen que la kunoichi pelirroja conocía y de haber comido su primer ramen. Un AMBU apareció pidiéndole a la kunoichi que se presentara con el hokage. Shiori sabía que harían preguntas sobre ella y su comportamiento en la aldea y todo lo demás. Las dos personas del consejo habían estado haciendo eso desde que ella llego.

Así luego de salir del pequeño local, Shiori camino tranquila por las calles sin saber a qué otro lugar ir.

Aun no conocía todos los lugares que había en la villa y a pesar de tener tiempo de sobra para ir a visitar cada uno de esos lugares, no sabía dónde quedaba cada uno.

Camino tranquila mirando alrededor las formas de las casa y de la misma aldea que hasta ahora no se había detenido a ver. Casas de maderas, pequeñas, grandes y con diferentes colores, bastante colorido… muy diferente a… Shiori se detuvo de golpe en su lugar teniendo un extraño recuerdo donde lo único que veía era neblina rodeando todo las casas que había alrededor. Se quedó quieta unos minutos más tratando de recordar o esperando que otro recuerdo llegara pero no sucedió nada. Quizás muy pronto recuperaría su memoria, pensó mientras seguía caminando, lo que le dejo una mala sensación. ¿Si recuperaba su memoria ella tendría que irse de konoha?

Shiori siguió caminando notado como la villa estaba rodeada de árboles, incluso había rostros tallados en una montaña. Eso llamo completamente su atención distrayéndola de todo lo demás que estuviera pensando. Había tres rostros en la montaña sobre ella, solo podía reconocer el tercero, los otros dos; no tenía ni idea de quienes eran.

Se quedó un par de minutos mirando los rostros, hasta que un niño paso a su lado llamando de nuevo la atención de ella, sin duda konoha era un lugar muy extraño y Shiori se sentía curiosa por todas las cosas que veía. Miro al niño caminado, había algo que colgaba de su cabello por la parte de la espalda, algo parecido a un panal de abejas. Shiori lo siguió con la mirada, extrañada, hasta que el niño volteo al sentir su mirada.

Shiori se sorprendió más luego de ver los ojos del niño. Sus ojos eran blancos.

Ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose, él, extrañado por la niña de cabello blanco y ella por los extraños ojos del niño.

"nunca hubiera pensado en ojos blancos" pensó mientras seguía mirando al niño.

— ¡Tokuma! — grito una mujer a lo lejos dirigiéndose al extraño niño. Shiori miro a la mujer y se sorprendió al ver que ella padecía de la misma enfermedad que el niño del panal. —vamos, regresemos a casa. — dijo la mujer al llegar a su lado y comenzando a jalarlo.

El niño volteo su cabeza a dirección de Shiori antes de desaparecer de su vista y solo le sonrió justo a tiempo antes de que su madre girara en la siguiente esquina.

Luego de alejarse de los rostros tallados y de su encuentro con aquel niño extraño, camino por una calle por la que aún no había recorrido. Para su mala suerte noto que era una calle bastante transitada. Había más gente que hace un rato y mucho más ajetreo que en los otros lugares. Quizás había algo importante por aquí. Como la calle donde estaba el hospital, había mucha gente recorriendo por ahí, también donde se encontraba el edificio del hokage, casi siempre había gente a cualquier hora del día.

Shiori miro alrededor buscando algo similar a un hospital o del edificio hokage pero en lugar de eso vio algo parecido a una escuela.

—grande, ¿verdad? — dijo de pronto una voz apareciendo junto una gran bola de humo. —así que aquí estas, ¿conociendo la villa acaso?

Shiori miro al ninja rubio que le sonreía y ella solo asintió.

—bien, eso es bueno, así podrás familiarizarte pronto con todo. Dime, ¿ya has hablado con alguien más? Sería bueno también que otras personas te conocieran. —dijo hincándose a su lado para poder estar a su nivel. —Kushina me dijo que has conocido algunas personas por ti misma. — comento tratando de no reír a lo que Kushina le había dicho hace un rato. Shiori lo miro levantando la ceja y cruzo los brazos suponiendo a lo que se refería.

—jaja, no me mires así Shiori-chan. Vamos, te llevare a dar un paseo para enseñarte los lugares más famosos de konoha, mañana tengo una misión importante y no podre venir a verte. — dijo comenzando a levantarse. —pero no te preocupes, por suerte Kushina aún no tiene ninguna misión importante por ahora. Vamos.

Minato estiro su mano esperando que la niña la tomara pero está en lugar de tomarla, lo miro levantando de nuevo su ceja y comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás. Minato la miro sobando su cuello y empezó a reír nervioso, definitivamente esta niña era un poco diferente a las demás niñas de su edad.

Minato le conto sobre la academia que habían visto antes, le explico las diferentes clases que daban y el proceso para poder entrar. Shiori estaba interesada por la academia, ella quería aprender a utilizar jutsus y todo lo que el rubio había dicho. Además, posiblemente ahí podía descubrir lo de su extraño poder. También le mostro la biblioteca principal de konoha, la tienda de dulce, los campos de entrenamiento, la tienda de flores Yamanaka, el cementerio de konoha y los ya conocidos monumentos de los hokages.

—y bueno, ya conoces el hospital de konoha y el edificio del hokage. —comento luego de un rato pensando en otro lugar a donde llevarla. —también están las aguas termales de konoha y la sede de la policía de konoha… bueno, creo que fue mucho por hoy. Shiori asintió aliviada.

Estaba agotada, luego de tanto caminar de un lugar a otro, sentía que sus pies no podían más pero eso no se lo iba a decir a él o a alguien.

—ya es tarde, ¿quieres comer algo ahora? Creo que la caminata me abrió el apetito. —dijo sonriendo mientras se tocaba el estómago. Shiori asintió y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, esta vez a dirección de la casa de la pelirroja.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando y ahora todo alrededor tenía un tono naranja, dorado, lo que le gusto a Shiori que no dejaba de ver el atardecer que estaba frente a ella. Minato no pasó desapercibido ese pequeño detalle y sonrió. Poco a poco se estaba encariñando de la niña, era como si tuviera una hermana pequeña. Él nunca había tenido hermanos, nunca entendía cómo debía sentirse tener hermanos pero ahora Shiori se había convertido en una hermana pequeña para él.

Ese pensamiento le gustaba, tener a una pequeña hermana a la que cuidar, pero no duro mucho su entusiasmo luego de recordar la pérdida de memoria de la niña que estaba a su lado.

Minato estaba a punto de preguntarle por sus estudios en el hospital cuando chocaron con dos personas que Shiori había visto también la otra noche. El hombre y el niño de cabellos plateados.

—Minato. — saludo el hombre mayor, luego de la sorpresa de haber chocado.

— ¡ah! Sakumo-san, ¿Cómo ha estado?

Mientras los dos hombres contestaban cada una de sus preguntas, el niño peli plata miraba a Shiori justo de la misma forma curiosa de ayer. Shiori cruzo los brazos molestándose e imito la mirada que el niño le hacía mientras que este mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Antes no parecía haber notado la máscara del niño, Shiori se preguntaba por qué la usaba. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos hasta que Minato comenzó a reír.

—Kakashi, se mas cortes con la niña.

— ¿Por qué lo seria papá? Ni siquiera la conozco.

El padre de este suspiro a escuchar la respuesta de su hijo y Minato sonrió tratando de calmar un poco las cosas.

—bueno, ella es Shiori, acaba de mudarse a la aldea, ¿cierto Shiori? — pregunto Minato mirándola esperando a que hablara.

—sí. — fue lo único que dijo sin darle importancia, además ¿qué otra cosa podía decir? No podía recordar más que su nombre.

—uhm, bueno, yo soy Hatake Sakumo y él es mi hijo Kakashi. — dijo el hombre alto obteniendo la atención de Shiori por un momento. Hatake, ellos eran los Hatake que aquel niño había dicho. Ahora entendía porque había hecho esa pregunta. —mucho gusto en conocerte y bienvenida a konoha, Shiori.

—uhm, gracias. — contesto inclinándose hacia él sin saber que más hacer o decir.

—oh… se hace tarde papá, deberíamos irnos. — hablo el peli plata cruzando ambos brazos y mirando a su padre.

—s-si, claro…

Shiori miro de mala gana al peli plata al igual que el a ella antes de irse cada quien por su camino.

—bueno, esa fue una gran conversación. — comento Minato divertido por la actitud de los dos niños. Shiori lo miro molestándose por el comentario y el rubio suspiro. "lo bueno que solo son niños aun- pensó Minato- cuando sean mayores quizás se lleven mejor."

Así retomaron su camino en silencio.

Shiori se preguntó a cuántas más personas tendría que conocer en konoha. ¿Todos eran tan raros como los últimos a los que había conocido?

—primero un niño con grandes cejas y muy similar a su papá, luego un niño con un panal en su cabello y una extraña enfermedad en sus ojos y al final, un niño con una máscara y extraño cabello puntiagudo.

Minato escucho lo que Shiori susurraba y comenzó a reír justo a unas casas antes de llegar a la casa de la kunoichi, la cual salió inmediatamente luego del ruido que este causaba con su risa.

Sin duda, este día había conocido a un trio de raros… y parecía que eso nunca terminaría.

**Continuara…**

¡Hola! Gracias por leer.

Ellistriel, gracias por dejar tu review, en verdad y gracias por agregar el fic a la comunidad de KakashixOc

Es verdad lo que dices sobre Minato, y al ser uno de mis personajes favoritos tenía que estar ahí junto a Kushina. Kakashi y los demás personajes irán saliendo poco a poco al igual las situaciones que marcaran a los personajes. Tum tum. xD

Gracias por haberme aclarado la palabra ¨kunoichi¨, realmente no tenía idea de que solo fuera para referirse a las mujeres, ahora entiendo la confusión con Sora y Hiro xD

Y gracias de nuevo por dejar tu review y leer el primer capítulo :D

¡Saludos y nos vemos por aquí! :D

**Próximo capítulo:**

"**La academia ninja"**


	3. La academia ninja

**Capitulo dos:**

**La academia ninja**

— ¡bueno Shiori! Como hoy no tengo misión, te enseñare a cocinar cosas sencillas para que no gastes todo tu dinero comprando comida. —dijo la kunoichi, deteniéndose para mirar los ingredientes que había sobre la mesa que estaba frente a ella, seguidamente sus ojos voltearon a ver un libro de recetas abierto que pertenecía a Shiori donde mostraba en una de las páginas, una imagen de un platillo muy elegante. — claro que no va a quedar tan idéntica a esta, yo solo cocino no hago maravillas. — hiso una mueca de molestia mientras tomaba con desprecio el libro de recetas y lo arrojaba hacia su espalda. — No es que sea una experta cocinando pero a Minato le gustan y con eso me basta.

Shiori la miro levantando una ceja y la kunoichi le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Ya había pasado otro mes en konoha y Shiori ya estaba acostumbrada a los cambios de Kushina y sus gritos.

—dime, ¿hay un chico que te guste?

— ¿eso me ayudara a cocinar? — pregunto preocupada al escuchar la pregunta. Si eso ayudaba, entonces estaba más que pérdida en aprender a cocinar.

—no pero ayuda mucho, sobre todo porque pones más empeño en hacer algo. — contesto ella de nuevo con su sonrisa y luego bajo su mirada curiosa para verla directo a los ojos. — ¿estas segura que no te gusta nadie?

Shiori la miro con cara de pocos amigos y negó. La kunoichi pelirroja se rio por la cara que la niña ponía y se enderezo para comenzar con sus clases.

Kushina le había prometido a Shiori que este día y los días cuando no tuviera misiones, le enseñaría a cocinar. Ya había estado viendo como la niña se la pasaba yendo todo el tiempo a los puestos de cocina y estaba segura que no le quedaría mucho dinero para esta semana.

—lo primero que haremos es lavarnos las manos. ¿Ya las tienes limpias? —de nuevo Shiori asintió y esta continuo. — bien, por ahora te enseñare hacer algo sencillo. — dijo mientras comenzaba a arrojar y mover de un lado a otro las cosas que había en la mesa. —por ahora te enseñare hacer arroz blanco, es lo más fácil de todo. —comento levantando el bote que estaba lleno de ese ingrediente.

Shiori busco algún plato para poner el arroz mientras que Kushina recogía todas las cosas que había arrojado al suelo en su búsqueda. Cuando Shiori encontró un plato lo suficientemente hondo para poner el arroz, Kushina le indico la media necesaria para dos o tres platos, ya que ella vivía sola, no era necesario gastar tanto. Después de eso, la kunoichi le dijo que lo siguiente seria lavarlo, Shiori miro con desconfianza la llave del agua, la última vez había ocurrido algo extraño que para ella aún seguía siendo un misterio. Se acercó más lento de lo que hacía siempre y abrió la llave que arrojo un chorro de agua por la presión, lo que llego asustarla haciendo que diera un brinco hacia atrás.

Kushina en silencio observaba a la niña, era extraño ver algo así. Quizás tenía miedo al agua, pensó al ver como dudaba en acercarse. Luego de ver como el chorro de agua salió disparada de la llave y ver como Shiori casi cae hacia atrás asustada, se acercó para tratar de ayudarla.

—tranquila, el agua no te comerá. —bromeo intentando relajar a la niña pero esta solo se encogió de hombros avergonzada. —es una broma, vamos, ayúdame aquí.

Shiori respiro hondo acercándose a la kunoichi que le sonreía amablemente y seguidamente comenzó a limpiar el arroz junto con ella.

La sensación del agua cayendo en sus manos, tocarla con las yemas de sus dedos, la temperatura del agua, todo eso le resulto muy confortante. Olvido por un momento el accidente de la servilleta, cerró los ojos sintiendo tranquilamente el agua correr por sus manos y su mente se volvió completamente en blanco, recordando de nuevo, solo neblina a su alrededor y un dojo frente a ella. La imagen cambio, ahora estaba en una habitación de madera, suponiendo ella que estaba dentro del dojo que había visto anteriormente. A su alrededor todo estaba en silencio y en oscuridad, en las ventanas solo se podía ver la neblina y las gotas que comenzaban a caer lentamente. Al momento en que una luz aparecía frente a ella, el grito de la kunoichi la saco de sus propios pensamientos y la trajo de golpe a la realidad.

Ahí frente a ella estaba una esfera de cristal en sus manos, levitando a unos centímetros de la palma. Shiori abrió los ojos sin saber qué hacer.

La kunoichi al ver como Shiori jugaba con el agua no había dicho nada, solo veía su rostro tranquilo, no quiso molestarla así que siguió con su tarea. Luego de ver como el agua comenzaba a moverse una forma extraña, se quedó quieta observando que era lo que ocurría, a los segundos vio como esta salía disparada hacia la palma de Shiori y se transformaba en una esfera de hielo, pero no grito al ver eso, al distraerse, el plato que traía en las manos lleno de agua se deslizo hacia un lado, tirando su contenido a los pies de esta.

— ¡me moje toda! —. Grito horrorizada la kunoichi mientras que la bola de hielo desaparecía de las manos de Shiori.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice? —. Le pregunto al fin luego de que la pelirroja había soltado el plato en el lavamanos y había corrido al baño por una toalla para secarse la ropa.

La kunoichi la miro en silencio unos segundos, seria, lo que a Shiori no le gustó nada, esta era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma. Le recordaba a la mujer del consejo que ayudaba al hokage. Bajo la mirada sintiéndose culpable por lo que sea que hubiera sido eso, no había sido su intensión, ni siquiera sabía cuándo había aparecido esa extraña esfera, solo había aparecido por su cuenta. La pelirroja al ver como la niña bajaba la mirada, triste, le llamo para que la mirara y le sonrío tratando de calmarla un poco.

—no es nada malo Shiori, pero será mejor que Minato te lo explique. — le dijo preocupando más a la niña. — Yo no soy buena explicando las cosas. — agrego rápidamente sobando su cuello. —…ni con los niños. —susurro para sí misma un tanto agobiada, luego de ver como Shiori bajaba de nuevo la mirada con tristeza.

—etto… ¡sigamos cocinando Shiori! Minato volverá esta noche de su misión, en cuanto llegue le preguntaremos sobre lo que ocurrió hoy. No te preocupes por nada.

Tal y como la kunoichi le había dicho, Minato llego pasada las 10 de la noche y llego directamente a casa de la pequeña niña. Ya hacía varios días que no había podido venir a verla, entre sus misiones, seguir con la investigación sobre ella y las otras tantas tareas que tenía, le resultaba difícil venir a verla seguido. Lo bueno era que podía contar con el apoyo de Kushina, sabía que la kunoichi le apoyaría con lo que el hokage le había pedido y sabía de sobra que Kushina haría un buen trabajo cuidando a la niña.

Al llegar a casa de Shiori vio a la pelirroja, no le sorprendió ese detalle pero si luego de ver todo lo que ambas habían cocinado. Por lo que tenía entendido Shiori no sabía cocinar, también sabía que Kushina se había propuesto enseñarle algunas recetas pero se le hacía exagerado la cantidad de comida que había en la cocina.

— ¿no crees que es mucho para un niña de 6 años? — le pregunto divertido por la situación, luego de sentarse junto a Shiori en la mesa al haber sido regañados por una Kushina que les ordeno sentarse para cenar ya que se había hecho bastante tarde.

—para eso sirve el refrigerador, puede guardar lo que sobre en moldes y listo. —contesto está sirviendo los platos a cada uno.

Luego de una agradable cena, Shiori miro a Kushina para que esta le hablara a Minato sobre lo sucedido esta tarde. La kunoichi tranquilamente le explico al rubio todo lo que había pasado, omitiendo detalles que no eran importantes. Cuando la pelirroja termino de contar el relato, Minato estaba sorprendido.

— ¿una esfera de cristal? —pregunto el rubio mirando a las dos personas que estaban junto a él.

—bueno, hielo… no lo sé.

— ¿y eso ya había ocurrido antes, Shiori? — pregunto esta vez mirando a la niña que estaba callada.

¿Se molestaría al saber que no había dicho nada al hokage sobre esto?

—una vez, hace ya unas semanas. — contesto bajando su mirada al suelo.

Minato y Kushina se miraron luego de ver la reacción de la niña, este suspiro y se recostó con sus brazos debajo de la cabeza, mirando el techo, pensando en una posible respuesta.

—no es nada malo Shiori, supongo que es una habilidad genética.

— ¿habilidad genética? — pregunto Shiori confundida.

—sí, una habilidad genética es llamado también barrera sanguínea o Kekkei genkai. —explico Minato volviendo a sentarse y poniéndose frente a ella. — Existen varios tipos de esas habilidades, por ejemplo: los dojutsus, estos son jutsus oculares, como el Byakugan del clan Hyuuga y el sharingan del clan Uchiha.

Shiori levanto la ceja confundida al escuchar aquellos nombres, ella no sabía quiénes eran los tal Byakugan ni los Sharingan o como este había dicho. No entendia a que se refería y ahora se había complicado más. Minato la miro con una sonrisa al verla igual o más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Qué son los Hyuuga y Sharingan? — pregunto rindiéndose. Si quería entender bien que era lo que pasaba con ella y esa extraña esfera de hielo, primero tenía que entender todo lo que Minato le estaba explicando.

—ellos son dos de los clanes principales en konoha que poseen dos de los dojutsus más fuertes: el Byakugan y el Sharingan. Estos jutsus se centran en sus ojos, los ojos del clan Hyuuga son de un color blanco mientras que el sharingan...

Al escuchar eso último de inmediato llego a su mente aquel niño extraño que había visto la otra vez. Sus ojos eran blancos por completo. ¿Eso era aquello que llamaba Byakugan?

—creo que he visto a alguien con ojos así. —comento.

—sí, el clan Hyuuga y el clan Uchiha tienen mucha gente. Conocerás muchos por aquí. —le dijo la pelirroja haciendo que Shiori la mirara.

—El rinegan es otro dojutsus también... —dijo Minato pensativo. — pero te contare sobre ellos más tarde. — dijo volviendo al tema principal. — Aparte de los dojutsus, existen los jutsus de dos o más naturalezas, estos se obtienen cuando alguien posee dos tipos diferentes de chakra creando un nuevo elemento, que es lo que yo creo, tu caso.

Shiori miro a Minato esperando a que este continuara y le explicara a detalle sobre el tema del chakra y las diferentes naturalezas que había. A cada palabra del rubio la niña se confundía más y ella quería saber sobre esos temas que ahora eran interesantes para ella.

— ¿y cómo se sabe eso exactamente?

—esa es una buena pregunta. —sonrío el rubio poniéndose de pie, haciendo que ambas se le quedaran viéndolo. —y es muy fácil, con una sencilla prueba se puede saber el tipo de naturaleza que eres… pero por el momento tengo una buena idea. —volteo a ver a Kushina quien lo miraba extrañada, y este dijo: — ¿podrías quedarte un poco más con Shiori-chan? Iré a traer algo que creo servirá. No tardare. —dijo dirigiéndose a ambas al final antes de desaparecer frente a ellas.

Aquella misma noche Minato regreso con una noticia. Shiori iría a la academia ninja, algo que la dejo sorprendida. Ella creía que algo así nunca podía ser ya que las personas del consejo nunca dejaría que una extranjera entrara a algún lugar como esos, si fue un problema dejarla entrar al hospital los primeros días, tenía que llevar una carta del hokage que la autorizara para poder entrar. No se había esperado para nada esa noticia, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Luego de quedar sola de nuevo en su casa —una vez que Kushina la ayudo a guardar la comida sobrante en el refrigerador—se quedó pensando en si sería buena idea o no entrar en esa academia.

Ella quería saber que era aquella extraña bola de hielo y claro que quería saber más sobre esas barreras sanguíneas y el chakra y todo lo que Minato había dicho pero algo de eso le preocupaba, sobre todo al estar en un lugar donde ella no había nacido.

Como había escuchado: ella era una forastera con amnesia y no a muchos les gustaba eso.

Durante una semana, Shiori tuvo que estudiar libros que Minato y Kushina le traían, lo cual no entendía porque lo hacían. En esos libros explicaban algunos de los temas que Minato había hablado con Shiori anteriormente. Los siguientes días, Minato llevo a Shiori a conocer la academia y le explico del examen de ingreso. Si quería entrar, Shiori tenía que aprobar el examen de la academia y ahora entendía por qué tenía que estar leyendo eso libros todo el tiempo.

Siguieron los días, Shiori tuvo que aprender cosas que ella no conocía. Minato le enseño algunas clases de taijutsu de las cuales Shiori no era realmente buena y mientras el rubio hacia eso, Kushina le enseñaba un poco sobre ninjustu. Shiori debía aprender por lo menos un poco de lo básico para lograr pasar el examen con éxito, algo que ella estaba comenzando a dudar si podría hacerlo o no.

Dos meses solamente para poder aprender y entender todo los que Kushina y Minato le enseñaban, y aunque parecía entender con facilidad las cosas que estudiaba, no se sentía tan segura.

Luego otras dos semanas más preparándose para el examen de la academia, el día de presentarse a hacerlo llego y la kunoichi la acompaño, divertida, recordando sus años en la academia y contándole a Shiori algunas historias de ella que la hicieron relajar un poco.

El día de la academia llego, Shiori estaba nerviosa y no había podido dormir durante toda la noche o más bien, luego de saber que había aprobado el examen de ingreso a la academia ninja y toda esa ceremonia que se había llevado después de dar los resultados. Minato y Kushina se habían ido a una misión cada uno por separado y por el momento estaba sola.

No sabía qué hacer, por un lado tenia curiosidad por entrar a la academia y por otra, sentía miedo. Estaría sola, aunque había estado viviendo sola durante 7 meses en konoha, aún seguía siendo difícil no tener a alguien a su lado.

Suspiro luego de salir de su departamento.

Miro al cielo, había nubes sobre ella, en ese momento ella solo quería que comenzara a llover fuertemente y que clausuraran las clases de la academia durante este y los siguientes días durante una larga temporada, pero al ver que nada de lo que pensaba en su cabeza se hacía realidad decidió caminar hacia la academia.

Tenía en la mano la carta del hokage que Minato le había dado la noche anterior antes de su partida a la misión. Al no ser de la aldea, Minato había pedido al hokage su permiso por escrito para que así fuera más sencillo entrar a la academia.

Al acercarse a la calle que daba a la academia ninja comenzó a notar a varios niños y adultos por el lugar, la mayoría estaban ansiosos, sonriendo e incluso jugando. Al pasar al lado de un grupo de niños con sus padres, se le quedaron viendo. Shiori trato de no darle importancia, ya muchas veces la habían visto de esa forma, no tenía que sentirse mal por eso.

Estando un poco más cerca de la entrada logro ver a unos metros de ella, al extraño hombre llamativo y su hijo de grandes cejas. Shiori reacciono rápidamente y camino velozmente a uno de los rincones más alejados de donde ellos iban. Cuando cruzo un grupo de gente luego de haber logrado escapar con éxito del extraño hombre llamativo, pudo ver que aún no era la hora de entrar a la academia. La mayoría de los niños y sus padres aún estaban esperando afuera.

En una de esas largas miradas a las familias que tenía frente a ella, un par de ojos blanco la observaban a ella en silencio. Shiori rápido capto al niño de panal en el cabello junto a su madre, aquel que había visto cuando observaba los rostros tallados de los hokages.

El niño la miro de nuevo en forma curiosa como la última vez que se vieron y de nuevo solo le sonrío, Shiori al no saber qué hacer, desvió la mirada lejos del chico captando a otro de los tríos de extraños que había conocido con anterioridad.

El niño peli plata junto a su padre.

Este caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos, con su mirada adormilada y sin mirar a nadie a diferencia de su padre que sonreía a las personas que lo saludaban.

Shiori sintió una molestia al verlo, no sabía que le producía ese niño. Algo de él le molestaba. Su actitud, su mirada, la forma en que le hablo o el hecho de sentirse mejor que cualquiera de los de aquí. Sin duda, no deseaba llegar a conocer al peli plata y tampoco quería llegar a acercarse al niño.

Para Shiori, él era el más raro del trio de extraños que había conocido, en primera, llevaba una máscara siempre o al menos eso había visto en las ocasiones que chocaba con él, en segunda, su cabello puntiagudo y anti natural y en tercera, bueno, con la primera y segunda bastaba.

El peli plata no le dio importancia al hecho de sentirse observado, siempre ocurría con los adultos, pero luego al pasar cercas de un grupo de personas que su padre saludaba con cortesía, vio de reojo un punto blanco que llamo su atención.

Inmediatamente dio un respingo al encontrarse con los ojos violetas de la niña peli blanca que lo miraba fijamente. La niña cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho al verse descubierta y desvió la mirada a otro punto lejos del peli plata.

Kakashi la miro entre molesto y curioso de verla de nuevo. Ya sabía que esa niña no era de konoha, lo que le daba curiosidad era saber porque estaba aquí junto a ese grupo de personas. Tampoco entendía porque esa niña le llegaba a molestar tanto con tan solo mirarla.

Él no era de los que se llegaban a molestar con facilidad, de hecho era muy difícil verlo molesto y no le daba mucha importancia a las cosas pero esa niña albina le molestaba con su sola presencia. Quizás había sido el comentario de ese niño Gai sobre ser su pariente o algo así.

Sí, eso era. No le había gustado nada ese comentario.

No había otra cosa porque molestarse con ella.

Eso debía ser.

De la nada un timbre comenzó a sonar, Shiori miro alrededor cuando algunos niños salían corriendo para entrar a la academia. Algunos se despedían de sus padres, miro ella, a las personas que tenía en frente.

De nuevo comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y no solo eso, a diferencia de estos niños, Shiori si estaba sola. Ella no tenía padres ahora. Comenzó a sentirse deprimida al ver como todos se despedían felizmente de ellos.

Miro en especial como el niño de panal se despedía apresuradamente de su madre que parecía no querer soltarle. A lo lejos vio como el niño de grandes cejas se despedía de su extraño padre llamativo con un pulgar levantado y una sonrisa que le ponía la piel de gallina, también se atrevió a buscar con la mirada al peli plata pero este ya estaba caminando a dirección de la entrada. Suspiro al ver que poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse sola, era mejor entrar ahora o cerrarían el cancel y la pelirroja se enojaría con ella si no entraba.

Justo al dar un paso al frente, una nube de humo apareció frente a ella junto con una sonrisa muy conocida.

— ¡justo a tiempo! — grito, luego tomo aire. —creí que no llegaría, acabo de volver de mi misión. — le explico a una confundida Shiori. — ¿creíste que no te iba a desear suerte en tu primer día de clases Shiori-chan?

Shiori abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Nunca había esperado eso, que Minato se hubiera apurado en regresar solo para desearle suerte a ella. A ella, una niña de otra villa de la cual no tenía ningún tipo de relación.

Minato siguió hablando y explicándole por qué llego tarde pero Shiori ya no escuchaba lo que decía, la niña solo lo miraba. El rubio al darse cuenta de la expresión de la niña y como sus ojos comenzaba a nublarse, entendió que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

Este al no saber qué había pasado, se agacho preguntándole que era lo que ocurría.

No hubo respuesta, en lugar de eso, Shiori se arrojó sobre él, abrazándolo por primera vez.

— ¿sucede algo Shiori-chan? — pregunto el rubio sorprendido por el repentino abrazo de la niña. Viniendo de ella era una completa sorpresa.

Shiori negó con la cabeza y limpio su rostro antes de terminar el abrazo. Miro al rubio y le sonrío echándose a correr segundos después, dejando en su lugar a un sorprendido Minato que sobaba su cuello sin poder entender que había pasado.

Al cruzar la puerta de la academia miro hacia atrás, viendo como el rubio miraba alrededor buscando algo. Esta sonrío y siguió caminando más animada de lo que no se había sentido antes.

Le gustaba konoha, y quería quedarse en la villa… por lo menos durante un tiempo más.

**Continuara…**

Datos:

*el "panal" que Tokuma tiene en su cabello no es un panal en sí xD es un adorno que se usa en el cabello, para recoger el cabello o algo parecido, aun no encuentro el nombre pero parece un panal para mi xD

*Hyuuga Tokuma existe, pero aquí es algo diferente xD

Ellistriel, gracias de nuevo por leer y dejar tu comentario y de nuevo caí con lo de "Kunoichi", tendré que revisarlo mejor la próxima vez que lo suba XD

Sobre lo de la edad y eso de vivir solo, en una niña de seis años, si es poco probable en la vida real xD pero ya que es Naruto y como dijiste con Sasuke y el mismo Naruto (y otros más que han tenido que vivir solos desde niños) ya no es raro ver a alguien en esa situación. Maito Dai y Sakumo también son personajes que me gustan de la serie, al igual que Gai (uno de mis favoritos) y estaría bueno que hicieran algo sobre ellos, igual me conformaría con una película u ova donde hablaran sobre esa época xD

Y ¡sí! El de ojos blancos y panal en el cabello era un Hyuuga y ¡no!, no es un Aburame xD lo que cuelga de su cabello es un adorno o algo así que para mí parece un panal xD para que te des una idea, sería como el que usa Koryuun de ¨Kumo no youni, Kaze no youni¨. Jaja y si Kakashi de niño es un arisco pero eso es tierno solo a esa edad xD

Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos por aquí, ¡saludos!

**Próximo capítulo:**

"**Guerra de dangos"**


	4. Guerra de dangos

**Capitulo tres.**

**Guerra de dangos.**

Luego de un largo día de clases en la academia ninja, Shiori sale del edificio tranquilamente viendo como varios alumnos corren, gritan y se empujan para salir primero. Shiori no entiende el comportamiento de algunos chicos de su edad y hasta ahora a pesar de llevar una semana en la academia y ser la "anciana forastera", apodo que un niño de su edad le dio al burlarse de su cabello, sigue sin entender.

En el momento en que el niño la nombro así, Shiori deseo golpear con todas sus fuerzas al mocoso que tenía frente a ella, pero un recuerdo, algo que Kushina le había contado hiso claudicar cualquier idea. Ella no quería ser conocida o tener un apodo, no como el de Kushina por lo menos, mucho menos el apodo que ese mocoso le había puesto pero tampoco quería armar un escándalo solo por algo así y empeorar las cosas.

En el segundo día luego de haber tenido un buen empiezo, comenzaron las miradas, murmullos y bromas hacia ella. No era solo a ella, había otros de su edad que al parecer eran conocidos por sus padres o simplemente llamaban la atención. Ejemplo, el trio de extraños que también estaban en el mismo salón que ella.

Maito Gai, el chico de grandes cejas que estaba en otra mesa, siempre hablando entusiasmado, sonriendo de forma extraña y levantando el pulgar como si fuera una muestra de agradecimiento. Siempre con su forma de ser tan… diferente a los demás.

Hyuuga Tokuma, el niño panal que se sentaba detrás de ella. La mayoría de los niños lo molestaban por una tal rama secundaria y muchas otras cosas que Shiori no entendía pero que en cierta forma hacia que sintiera pena por él ya que este nunca les contestaba, solo se encogía de hombros y se iba a otro lugar.

Y claro, Hatake Kakashi, el niño peli plata que se sentaba en una de las esquinas. Siempre tranquilo, con una mirada adormilada y siempre callado. Ignorando cualquier comentario, mirada o reto hacia él.

Igualmente ignorando a la pequeña albina que podía ver perfectamente desde su asiento.

Por ahora no tenía ningún amigo en la academia y tampoco es que le importara mucho, la mayoría de los niños no eran agradables y había algunos que estaban solos como ella, así que no le daba mucha importancia a ese tema de "amigos".

Luego de lograr salir de la academia, Shiori camino hacia su casa por un camino diferente al que había tomado antes. No sabía bien si la calle llevaba a su departamento o no pero quería conocer otros lugares y aún era temprano para ir a casa.

Shiori noto que en esa calle había varios puestos de comida, ella nunca había visto ese lugar y decidió detenerse para ver que era exactamente lo que vendían en cada uno de los puestos.

Lo primero que vio fue una especie de bar, que al momento de detenerse en la entrada, un hombre mayor iba saliendo chocando con la puerta. El hombre se quedó mirando de mala forma a la niña diciendo que era muy pequeña para entrar "Quizás en 20 años más puedas venir" le dijo cuando pasaba a su lado tambaleándose en el proceso.

Shiori chasqueo la lengua molesta por lo que el hombre le había dicho y siguió caminando hacia el siguiente puesto.

Una tienda de dangos.

Inmediatamente recordó la receta que había leído en una de las revistas de Kushina, por curiosidad entro al local donde había unas pocas mesas de madera y un agradable anciano en uno de los bancos de la esquina del lugar, con una sonrisa en su rostro arrugado.

No había mucha gente, de hecho solamente había cuatro personas. Dos de ellos eran el empleado y el dueño del negocio, un hombre con un pañuelo en la cabeza y mandil que llevaba la imagen de un dango sobre este, llegando casi a la edad que Minato tenía o eso se le ha figuro a Shiori y la otra persona era el anciano de la sonrisa. Los otros dos eran desconocidos, o bueno, había una niña de su edad de cabello lila que se le era conocida.

La niña estaba sentada en una de las mesas más cercanas a ella. La niña vio a la recién llegada y se quedó observando justo como Shiori lo hacía con ella hasta que la peli lila tomo uno de sus dangos y le dio una enorme mordida, comiéndose los tres pequeños dangos al mismo tiempo.

—ni creas que me robaras mis dangos. —murmuro la niña con la boca llena de dulce. — son míos.

Shiori ladeo la ceja confundiéndose mientras veía como la niña disfrutaba de ese pequeño dulce. Shiori no recordaba haberlos probado antes, no sabía exactamente que eran esos dulces pero quería probarlos al ver como la niña de cabello lila babeada por ellos.

Un ruido en el estómago de Shiori hiso que ambas niñas se miraran durante un minuto y que esta comenzara a reír luego de un leve sonrojo de la albina.

—Mira el brillo tan atractivo de este glaseado. —dijo levantando otro de los dulces para tentar más a la peli blanca. —tan dulce, tan suave, tan… tan… no puedo resistirlo… tan… delicioso — murmuro está comenzando a perderse ella misma con lo que decía.

Shiori la miro murmuras cientos de incoherencias y comenzó a reír al ver como la niña devoraba de nuevo sus últimos dangos.

— ¿te ríes de mí? —pregunto con la boca llena, antes de atragantarse con el dulce y golpear la mesa intentando con eso bajar la comida. Shiori al ver que esta comenzaba a toser corrió a auxiliar a la niña, golpeando su espalda para que el dulce pudiera bajar hasta su estómago. Al ver como la niña de cabello lila regresaba a su color natural esta se levantó del asiento en un salto y respiro hondo. — eres valiente. Cualquier otro ya hubiera muerto si hubiera intentado eso.

—…

— ¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto luego de verla un poco más de cerca. Algo de ella le era familiar y no tenía idea de donde la había visto antes. — ¿te he visto en algún lugar?

—vamos en el mismo salón de la academia. — contesto Shiori divirtiéndose cada vez más por la forma de ser de la chica.

— ah, sí… Yo soy, ¡Mitarashi Anko! —se presentó regresando a su asiento mirando a la albina, esperando que se presentara. — ¿tú eres?

—Shiori.

— ¿y tú apellido? — pregunto la peli lila curiosa. No conocía a nadie en la villa con los mismos rasgos que la albina, de echo estaba segura de que ella no era de aquí.

—no tengo. — contesto incomoda mientras se sentaba en la banca vacía y el hombre del paliacate se acercaba.

— ¿Qué vas a querer? — pregunto el hombre viendo de mala gana a la otra niña que siempre iba ahí a comer sus dulces. El anciano adoraba a la niña ya que era un cliente fiel, siempre podías encontrarla aquí, pero el chico se fastidiaba cada vez que ella llegaba. Todo se volvía un caos cuando ella estaba y siempre era el al que le tocaba lidiar con eso.

Shiori miro de reojo el plato vacío de la niña olvidándose por unos segundos del nombre del dulce ese y el hombre siguió su mirada luego de ver que no hablaba.

—dangos, dangos, ¡trae dangos! — le ordeno la peli lila desesperándose.

—bien. — respondió el hombre con un suspiro y se alejó de ellas.

Anko miro en silencio a la albina mientras que esta solo permanecía callada mirando hacia la calle.

—eres la chica que se mudó a konoha, ¿cierto?

—sí.

— ¿y de dónde eres?

Shiori suspiro. Siempre que alguien preguntaba sobre eso, Shiori solo se quedaba callada. Ya estaba cansada de escucharla siempre y no saber que decir. Miro a la peli lila que esperaba su respuesta y decidió que esta vez, solo a ella le diría la verdad…

—entiendo. — dijo esta luego de que Shiori le explico el cómo había llegado a konoha. — ¿así que nunca has comido dangos?

Pregunto dejando a Shiori confundida luego de escuchar su respuesta. Había esperado escuchar algo diferente, quizás más preguntas sobre ella, burlas o cualquier otra cosa que ahora no podía pensar pero no eso. Ambas se miraron por unos segundos, luego comenzaron a reír.

— ¡tú! ¡¿Dónde están mis dangos?! — grito Anko al darse cuenta que ya habían pasado más de 3 minutos y no tenía su plato de dangos en la mesa. — ¡y trae té también! — grito de nuevo, ganándose de nuevo una sonrisa de la albina.

El día de ayer luego de haber hablado por primera vez con Anko y haber probado por primera vez los dulces llamados dango, los cuales disfruto más de lo que esperaba, se quedaron hablando hasta cerca de las 10 de la noche ahí sentadas. Anko incluso le dio tips para hacer buenos dangos aunque ella no cocinara bien aún.

Ahora estaban en clases, clases para las niñas kunoichis. La única clase donde estaban apartadas de los varones ya que lo único que veían o estudiaban en esa hora era como hacer un buen arreglo floral o alguna que otra actividad.

Ahora tenían que buscar flores para un arreglo floral algo de lo que Shiori no sabía nada pero no preocupo al ver que no era la única que no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar su búsqueda. Shiori camino alejándose de las otras niñas, si iba al mismo lugar sabía que encontraría las mismas flores que ellas y no quería eso.

En su búsqueda se encontró con varias flores de colores diferentes, algunas le llamaban la atención pero ninguna llego a gustarle como para juntarla en un arreglo floral. Cuando comenzó a rendirse y dar media vuelta para tomar algunas de las flores que ya había visto antes, vio a lo lejos a la peli lila recostada en el pasto viendo el cielo.

Shiori se acercó a ella lentamente y Anko le sonrió cuando la vio parada a su lado.

—hey, ¿ya terminaste de buscar tus florecitas?

—ni siquiera tengo una sola flor. —suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado de la niña que seguía acostada.

—toma, te doy las mías. —dijo está pasándole varias flores de colores que había puesto en el pasto. —es fácil una vez que tienes varias. — comento luego de que Shiori las tomo.

— ¿ya terminaste? —pregunto sorprendida la albina y esta asintió cerrando sus ojos.

—quería dormir un rato y no iba poder hacerlo si no terminaba eso. — contesto levantando las dos flores que había escogido.

Una pequeña flor blanca y una extraña flor azul que Shiori no conocía, aunque básicamente no conocía nada sobre flores.

Miro el puño que tenía en la mano y solo pudo reconocer una pequeña flor de cerezo rosa, la que escogió como principal y única que llevaría.

Luego de un rato acostadas en el césped, la sensei las llamo para que regresaran con ella y mostraran las flores que habían encontrado. Cada una de las niñas mostraban las flores pomposas, grandes y llamativas que habían recogido. Cuando llego el turno de Anko y Shiori, la sensei las regaño al ver que estas solo había llevado una y no solo eso, parecía que no se habían esforzado por haber buscado.

Anko al ver que Shiori solo había escogido una, arrojo la flor extra al suelo y se quedó solo la extraña flor azul que había escogido en primer lugar.

Luego de un regaño por parte de su sensei, las dos niñas caminaron de regreso a su salón charlando sobre temas que no eran de importancia.

Shiori y Anko caminaban por los pasillos de la academia ninja con suma tranquilidad como si no tuvieran la siguiente clase ni la próxima ni nada por el cual apresurarse. Al llegar a la puerta del salón donde estaban ambas, Shiori intento abrir la puerta pero noto algo raro, esta estaba entre abierta, además de haber mucho silencio dentro del salón de clases.

Quizás no haya nadie, pensó mientras la abría lentamente.

Justo antes de que un gran balde lleno de agua cayera sobre ellas, Shiori reacciono instantáneamente al escuchar un ruido sobre sus cabezas.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! — grito uno de los niños señalando el lugar donde se podía ver una pequeña "catarata" de hielo levitar sobre las cabezas de la peli plata y la peli lila y un sospechoso balde de agua en el suelo.

Cuando Shiori miro el hielo que estaba su cabeza de inmediatamente supo que ella había hecho eso.

— ¡Eso fue genial, Shiori! — grito Anko tratando de tocar el hielo, que estaba un poco más alto para ella que para la albina.

Shiori comenzó a sentirse observada y miro a los demás niños que había en salón, la mayoría la veían a ella con sorpresa y alguno que otro con algo de temor. Shiori observo también como el trio de extraños la observaban fijamente.

— ¡lamento la tardanza! —grito el maestro chocando con Anko que aún seguía en la puerta detrás de Shiori. — ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto a las dos niñas. —vayan a sus asientos y…

Dejo de hablar luego de ver el hielo que estaba justo al lado de él.

El niño que había apodado a Shiori, el mismo que pregunto por ese extraño hielo, se dio la vuelta al ver al maestro entrar por la puerta y corrió rápidamente para sentarse en su asiento. Él había puesto ese balde lleno de agua en sima de la puerta para hacerle una broma a su sensei.

—pero, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién de ustedes lo hiso? — pregunto sorprendido, tocando el hielo con uno de sus dedos.

De inmediato unos dedos señalaron a la albina, esta se encogió de hombros en su lugar cuando el sensei quedo mirándola.

Todos los profesores de la academia ninja sabían el caso de Shiori, ya que era extranjera, Shiori debía llevar el pase que el hokage le había dado a ella. Minato también se había encargado de explicarles algunas otras cosas sobre ella a los demás.

También le habían pedido que observara a la niña para ver cómo se relacionaba con los demás niños, además de vigilarla en caso de algo extraño… y eso era algo extraño.

—bueno, todos siéntense. — dijo ajustándose las gafas, intentando poner orden. —comenzaremos las clases. Hoy tendremos mucho que leer.

Shiori y Anko caminaron a sus asientos en silencio viendo cómo eran observadas o mejor dicho viendo como la albina era observada por sus compañeros mientras que el sensei bajaba la extraña vara de hielo y la colocaba en otro lugar lejos de la mirada curiosa de los niños.

Al llegar a su fila, Shiori no pudo evitar ver de reojo al niño Hyuuga que la miraba fijamente, sin poder saber o incluso imaginar que era lo que pensaba sobre ella.

Terminando las clases, Shiori y Anko salieron juntas por la puerta de la academia, listas para ir directamente a la tienda de dangos que estaba cercas de ahí.

Shiori miro hacia atrás donde venían un grupo de niños de su clase, mirándola y cuchicheando cosas que seguramente eran sobre ella. Al girar de nuevo, vio al peli plata salir con la misma calma con la que siempre estaba. Al chocar ambos con la mirada, hubo un respingo por parte del peli plateado pero esta vez por parte de Shiori también, esta de inmediato desvió la mirada cuando este enarco las cejas viéndola y recordando lo que había sucedido hace unas horas.

—¡Shiori! — grito Anko apresurando a la albina, la cual salió corriendo detrás de la peli lila.

El peli plateado se quedó mirando a la albina mientras esta corría y recordó lo que había visto hace unas horas en su salón de clases. Luego de que ese chico pusiera el bote lleno de agua para la broma a su sensei y que ambas niñas llegaran, vio como Shiori fue la primera en reaccionar, fue algo muy rápido pero logro ver como ella había levantado su mano y como el agua comenzaba a convertirse en hielo.

Sin lugar a dudas, Shiori era una de las pocas personas que eran interesantes o al menos eso le parecía a él… pero al parecer no era solo al peli plata que pensaba eso, había alguien más que pensaba justo igual.

Mientras que el pequeño Kakashi comenzaba a salir por la puerta de la academia, un niño de ojos blancos se había quedado viendo a lo lejos como la pequeña albina daba media vuelta a la calle junto con la peli lila.

Luego de un día bastante pesado, Shiori regresa a casa luego de pasar la tarde con Anko comiendo dango. No era tan tarde como la noche anterior, por lo menos aún había luz en las calles. Al estar frente a su puerta, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, algo era extraño, la ventana de su casa estaba abierta cuando ella recordaba haberla cerrado antes de salir a la academia y además, salía un extraño humo desde la ventana de su cocina y olía a…

Oh no.

Shiori empujo desesperadamente su puerta y justo el momento en que se abrió, una extraña silueta apareció, una pelirroja con delantal y un cucharon en la mano derecha, el que por un segundo brillo de forma extraña como si se tratase de un enorme cuchillo afilado, ella le sonreía de oreja a oreja produciéndole un terror de por vida a la albina que pensaba haber visto por unos segundos como su cabello rojo lava se había levantado, aterrador.

— ¡bienvenida a casa Shiori! — grito la pelirroja sin notar en lo más mínimo el susto que le había metido a la pequeña.

Shiori de pensar luego de escuchar lo que Kushina le había dicho.

Kushina se quedó mirando a la albina mientras permanecía quieta en su lugar y con una mirada baja, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría se acercó más a ella poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

— Se supone que debes decir ¡estoy en casa! — dijo ña kunoichi. — ¡vamos! ¡Dilo junto conmigo! ¡Estoy en casa! — grito alegremente levantando su cucharon. — ¡vamos Shiori!

—estoy en casa. — susurro bajando la mirada avergonzada.

— ¡no te escucho! ¡Más alto! — insistió la kunoichi moviendo salvajemente el cucharon de su mano.

—estoy en casa.

— ¡Más alto! ¡No te escucho!

— ¡estoy en casa! — grito Shiori completamente avergonzada, sintiendo su cara roja.

— ¡eso es! ¡Con energía, ttebane!

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? — pregunto de pronto un confundido Minato apareciendo por detrás de Shiori, desde la puerta abierta.

—nada, Shiori está en casa. — contesto Kushina con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo a la cocina para terminar de preparar la comida.

— ¿eh? — Minato la siguió con la mirada, confundido, mientras la kunoichi comenzaba a sacar del fuego algo que estaba a punto de quemarse. — ¿Shiori, tu sabes qué le ocurre? — pregunto mientras sobaba su cuello, señal de no poder entender nada de lo que pasaba.

—mmm, estoy en casa. — susurro en respuesta, desviando la mirada luego de ver la enorme sonrisa que el rubio le dio al escucharla.

—así es Shiori-chan, estas en casa.

Y así Shiori, Minato y Kushina se sentaron en la mesa a comer la cena de la kunoichi había preparado…

En la mañana siguiente, luego de salir de casa temprano para ir a comprar su desayuno, paso por la tienda de dangos solo para ver si Anko estaría metida ahí desde temprano, lo que sorprendentemente no ocurrió, no había señales de la peli lila, al parecer aún era muy temprano para que ella apareciera en ese lugar.

Al ver que no estaba, decidió comprar algunos dangos y siguió caminando por las calles de konoha hacia los puestos de revistas que estaban cercas de ahí donde había visto a Kushina mirar algunos libros de cocina. ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba cocinar? Esa misma pregunta se la había hecho Shiori. Al inicio ella temía a la cocina, no sabía ni siquiera a usar un cuchillo pero ahora, lo poco que Kushina le había enseñado hacer y sobre todo las clases que la kunoichi le daba en sus días libres, le gustaban más que las clases especiales para las niñas en la academia ninja.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Shiori tomo una de las revistas de cocina y comenzó a leer algunas de las recetas que venían escritas. En una de ellas venia como preparar dangos, lo que llamo su atención y termino comprándola.

Era sábado, por lo tanto no tenía clases ni algún otro trabajo pendiente, por ahora las revisiones en el hospital se habían pausado y tenía más tiempo libre de lo que había tenido antes, necesitaba un hobby y Kushina se lo había dado. Shiori comenzó a alistarse, utilizando el mandil que la pelirroja le había dado especialmente para ella, lo que le molestaba era el pequeño gato con enorme sonrisa que venía dibujado a mano en la parte delantera de su delantal. Algo que Kushina había hecho y que no se le daba muy bien.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde Shiori logro al fin tener unos dangos dignos de comer, luego de haber fallado varias veces al preparar la consistencia que la masa debía tener, el tiempo exacto de preparación, el sabor y todo lo demás que tenía que hacer.

Lunes, regreso a clases en la academia ninja.

Minato y Kushina habían salido en misión la noche anterior y ahora Shiori estaba sola, aunque no se sentía completamente sola, no como los primeros días, sabía que regresarían pronto y además, ahora tenía a Anko y al hokage, cuando ella lo necesitara o al menos eso le había dicho la última vez que lo vio en su oficina.

Antes de salir de casa, tomo algunos de los dangos que había preparado la pasada noche y los metió en una pequeña mochila. Anko era una especialista en dulces, ella tenía que probar sus dangos.

Esa mañana, el cielo estaba nublado, parecía que muy pronto comenzaría a llover. La lluvia no le molestaba, de alguna forma, la lluvia le parecía agradable. En su camino a la academia, una imagen golpeo su cabeza. Un estanque con su propio reflejo. Ella estaba ahí, viéndose a ella misma, había un pétalo rosa flotando en el agua del estanque y ella trataba de alcanzarlo solo que no podía. El recuerdo no era tan claro y le costaba concentrarse sobre todo por el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a crecer. Al ver que seguía sin poder alcanzar el pétalo, un brazo extraño apareció al lado del suyo…

— ¡llegando! — grito alegremente la peli lila tomando el brazo de la albina que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. — ¿Qué ocurre? — le pregunto luego de ver el estado en el que la niña se encontraba y la forma en que esta la mirada.

—nada. — contesto haciendo una mueca mientras el dolor de cabeza bajaba.

—te digo Shiori, ya te pareces a Hayate con esa cara, solo te falta las ojeras y la tos crónica que tiene.

— ¿Quién es Hayate?

—un niño de la academia, pobre chico, siempre luce enfermo.

Shiori no dijo nada luego de eso y dejo ser llevada y arrastrada por la peli lila que parecía estar un poco más feliz de lo normal.

Las clases en la academia fueron tranquilas, a pesar de algunas bromas y alguno que otro murmullo entre los alumnos de su clase, todo fue normal. Cuando el timbre sonó para salir a comer algo, Shiori y Anko salieron al patio de la academia y se pusieron debajo de la sombra de un árbol para comer los dulces que la albina había preparado. Los que Anko devoro gustosamente.

Al salir, como ya era casi costumbre, Shiori y Anko caminaban directamente a la tienda de dulces a comprar dangos, no les importaba el hecho de haber comido los dulces hace un rato.

—no sabía que cocinaras. — dijo la peli lila en el camino. — los dangos estuvieron deliciosos.

—aún no se me da bien, tuve que practicar varias veces.

— ¡pero lo conseguiste al final! felicidades.

Shiori le sonrió a la peli lila que estaba aún con mucha energía, aunque siempre lucia exactamente igual, una niña hiperactiva que come demasiado azúcar.

Al llegar al lugar de siempre, pudieron ver como todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, tan bien, vieron a unos compañeros de sus clases sentados en la mesa donde ambas se quedaban a comer y a charlar un rato.

—hey, ustedes van en nuestra clases, ¿no? ¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros?— pregunto de pronto una niña de extraños ojos rojos que las miraba filamente, sentada al lado de un niño moreno y otro niño que cubría su nariz con una venda, lo que hiso que Shiori recordara al niño peli plata y se preguntara porque cubrían parte de sus rostros.

Ambas niñas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros al mismo instante, terminando así, sentándose en la mesa donde ellos estaban.

—hola, me llamo Kurenai Yuhi. — dijo la peli negra amablemente. — ellos son Sarutobi Asuma y Hagane Kotetsu. — presento a los otros dos, señalando a cada uno.

—Hola,— dijo Asuma moviendo su cabeza en forma de saludo.

—Hey, — saludo Kotetsu aburrido por las presentaciones, Anko lo miro unos segundos y después comenzó a buscar alrededor, buscando algo o a alguien. Lo que confundió a Shiori y a los otros dos niños.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a Izumo? Siempre que los veo están juntos.

Shiori, Kurenai y Asuma se miraron sin saber que pasaba y dejaron hablando a ambos niños hablando, mientras ellos regresaban al tema anterior.

— ¿tú eres Shiori, verdad? La nueva de konoha.

—sí.

— ¿es cierto que no recuerdas nada de tu aldea? — pregunto un curioso Asuma mientras le daba un trago a lo que sea que su vaso contenía.

Anko capto rápidamente el incómodo de la albina y rápido ayudo a su amiga con una hábil respuesta, seguido de un grito para que le trajeran dangos y terminado así con las preguntas incomodas.

Mientras los 5 niños comían sus dulces y platicaban sobre temas que les gustaban, un grupo de niños pasaban cercas de la tienda de dulces. Un grupo bastante extraño por no decir, nada común viéndolos juntos.

En aquel extraño grupo, estaban ni más ni menos que el trio de extraños y otros más que conocían de la academia.

Un niño de grandes cejas noto al pequeño grupo que estaba reunido en la tienda de dulces que estaba a su lado y se acercó sigilosamente para ver que hacían ahí. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por los demás niños del grupo que venían con él.

Anko que estaba comiendo animadamente mientras escuchaba atentamente la charla de los demás, sintió como en un movimiento veloz, su dulce había desaparecido de su mano y solo había quedado el reflejo de donde habían estado. Inmediatamente sus ojos se volvieron rojos, peligrosos y tomo uno de los palillos que tenía en su plato y lo arrojo a la persona que estaba justo detrás de ella. El hurtador.

— ¡¿tu, acaso te has atrevido a quitarme esos dangos de mi mano?! — grito una enfurecida Anko, que se había levantado en un salto de su asiento y ahora miraba al chico de grandes cejas en una extraña posee luego de haber esquivado el palillo que la peli lila le había arrojado. — ¿Quieres morir acaso? ¡Devuélveme mis dangos!

Pero eso no podía ser posible ya que el pequeño Gai se los había comido de una mordida, al ver que solo había quedado el palillo en su mano, Anko clavo sus ojos asesinos en él.

—Anko, baja de ahí. — hablo Shiori pero no hiso caso ya que la peli lila tomo unos de los dulces del plato de Shiori y comenzó a arrojárselos a muerte al niño Gai, quien hábilmente los esquivaba, lo que hacía molestar más a la peli lila ya que por lo general tenía una magnifica puntería. En uno de esos movimientos esquivos que Gai había hecho, uno de los dangos fue directo a la pierna de uno de los niños del extraño grupo que venían con él. Un niño con gogles y atuendo azul marino, que comenzó a gritar y correr de un lado a otro con el palillo incrustado en su pierna. Shiori intentaba bajar a la peli lila de la mesa, Kurenai y Asuma se alejaban a una de las esquinas para mantenerse a salvo de la extraña lucha de los palillos asesinos de Anko y mientras todo eso ocurría, el peli plata suspiraba golpeando su frente con una mano, el pequeño Hyuuga mirada a Shiori sin saber que estaba ocurriendo, el chico de palillo en la boca miraba con sorpresa lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, el chico de aspecto enfermizo estaba confundido y el joven empleado de la tienda gritaba alarmado para que detuvieran la pelea o lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo… cosa que no ocurrió.

Justo cuando Anko comenzaba a detenerse, algo nacía dentro de Gai, algo que Kakashi lamentaría cuando él lo escogiera como su rival. Era un buen entrenamiento, eso lo podía ver, la peli lila era rápida y tenía buena puntería y así, de un momento a otro, Gai estaba más animado en seguir con la extraña pelea y comenzó a molestar más a la niña, comiendo los dangos que esta le arrojaba, logrando con éxito su cometido.

Shiori al ver que ninguno pararía y comenzando ya a enfadarse, recordó uno de los jutsus que había leído en uno de los libros que Minato le había dado y comenzó haciendo las señales de mano.

De inmediato el peli plata y el niño panal notaron lo que la albina hacia y vieron como unas sogas de agua los tomaban de ambos brazos y piernas, deteniéndolos por completo y sorprendiéndose por aquello que los estaba agarrando.

—suficiente, Anko. — dijo la albina como toda una hermana mayor lo haría y es que ya estaba enfadada. — es hora de irnos.

La peli lila confundida por la extraña soga de agua solo asintió y vio como el agua desaparecía luego de unos segundos. Mientras eso ocurría, el joven empleado de paliacate miraba alrededor todas las paredes destruidas, incluso las cortinas de la entrada…

— ¡tú! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!— grito cayendo de rodillas, de una manera dramática.

Los chico lo miraron sin decir nada y poco a poco cada uno de ellos comenzó a salir del local en silencio…

**Continuara…**

¡Ellistriel, gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo!

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, casi siempre subo el capítulo los viernes pero hasta ahora no había podido entrar al FF, ahorita estoy de rapidito y me voy xD

-Espero que les guste el capítulo, me costó trabajo hacer a Anko pero creo que me salió algo bien, pasable yo creo xD

-igual, gracias a los que le dan seguir a la historia… pero dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan sobre el fic, porfa! Sería de gran ayuda, Jaja así se si les gusta o no :D

Bien, próximo capítulo:

"**Conociendo a otros extraños"**

_Nos vemos hasta el viernes,__¡ad__i__ós!_


	5. Conociendo a otros extraños

**Capitulo cuatro.**

**Conociendo a otros extraños.**

Luego de haber salido de esa pelea en la tienda de dulces, Shiori llevo a Anko lejos de Gai. Nadie nunca le había arrebatado sus dangos antes y eso no se quedaría así, de algún momento a otro ella tomaría su venganza y cobraría cada uno de los dangos que había desperdiciado en el chico de grandes cejas.

—mis dangos. — murmuraba la peli lila mientras Shiori la jalaba del brazo.

Shiori suspiro y siguió caminando sin decir ninguna palabra, necesitaba que Anko se calmara y sabía que para que aquello ocurriera tomaría algún tiempo, mucho tiempo en realidad, a menos que hubiera dangos de por intermedio… pero antes de que Shiori decidiera llevarla a su casa para pasar la tarde tranquilamente, un AMBU se interpone en el camino de ellas haciendo que ambas niñas detengan de inmediato su paso.

—Hokage-sama me envía. — dice el hombre enmascarado dirigido a la peli blanca. Shiori lo conocía, lo había visto en los primeros días que había llegado a la villa. No recordaba su nombre pero él era uno de los pocos AMBUS que no la trataban con hostilidad, le agradaba pero siempre la ponía nerviosa y el uniforme y la máscara no ayudaban en nada. El hombre estiro su brazo dejando ver un sobre amarillo en la mano y guardo silencio, esperando a que la albina lo tomara.

Anko miro con curiosidad al hombre y el sobre que le ofrecía a Shiori y esta se encogió de hombros tomando el sobre y guardándolo rápidamente en su bolsillo.

—hokage-sama espera tu siguiente informe. — dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar donde había estado hace unos momentos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunto Anko luego de ver desaparecer al AMBU en una explosiva bola de humo.

—nada. — contesta rápidamente encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente.

Siempre en mal momento, pensó mientras suspiraba.

El mes anterior le había dado un susto de muerte justo como aquella vez con Kushina. Shiori se había quedado en la sala estudiando uno de los libros de la academia pero luego de unas horas se fue quedando dormida, apoyando su cabeza en la mesa que estaba en la sala, luego de un rato escucho un ruido extraño y fue ahi cuando el AMBU apareció, a media noche en su casa y no en una explosiva bola de humo si no en un extraño liquido negro que había aparecido en el suelo. Shiori se controló a tiempo antes de soltar un fuerte grito al ver como una figura humanoide se acercaba directamente a ella, de un momento a otro vio una máscara y entonces aquel extraño enmascarado estiro su mano para darle un sobre parecido al que tenía en estos momentos.

Anko levanto una ceja confundida al verla perdida en sus pensamientos y luego hiso un movimiento de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que pasaba.

—bien, no importa. Vamos a tu casa, seguramente te sobraron algunos dangos. — termino con un gran sonrisa mientras que ahora ella jalaba del brazo de la albina.

En la mañana, ya en la academia ninja. Todos están en su salón de clases esperando a su sensei, que, como siempre llegaba tarde. Anko estaba de mejor humor y ambas estaban charlando amenamente al igual que algunos otros que estaban alrededor. Shiori estaba agradecida de que Anko no se hubiese lanzado a atacar a Gai cuando chocaron en la entrada de la academia y ella por el momento parecía haberse olvidado de su ¨venganza¨.

Luego de 5 minutos más, su maestro apareció y los llevo a lo que parecía ser un parque con muchos árboles alrededor. Algunos se entusiasmaron al pensar que tendrían un picnic o un día de descanso, pero luego de que su maestro comenzó a hablar y explicarles la actividad, todas esperanzas murieron.

—Hoy haremos una actividad que les será de utilidad a ustedes cuando ya estén en sus equipos y a mí me permitirá ver que tan buenos son trabajando en equipo. — dijo el sensei viendo unas hojas que traía en su mano y ajustando sus gafas rápidamente, comenzando a leer. —no tenemos mucho tiempo y tendré que hacer algunos ajuste. — continuo explicando mientras revolvía las hojas que sostenía. —harán equipos de tres personas y en total serán seis equipos. A cada equipo le daré un objeto diferente y ustedes deberán ocultarlo. Si un equipo logra robar el objeto del equipo enemigo, automáticamente el equipo que pierda el objeto que les dé estará descalificado, lo que significa para ustedes que tendrá una tarea extra en mi siguiente clase.

— ¡eso no es justo! — se escucharon quejas pero el sensei las ignoro mientras seguía revolviendo las hojas.

— las reglas son estas: no pueden falsificar los objetos de otros equipos y… bueno, eso es todo. Recuerden el equipo que logre obtener 4 de los 6 objetos antes de que la clase termine será el ganador.

— ¿y qué cosas debemos cuidar? — pregunto una niña de la edad de Shiori, de cabello castaño claro y con una larga cola de caballo que terminaba por debajo de su cintura, la cual era sujetada con un pedazo de soga, lo que Shiori pensó que era un poco más práctico. Tenía un fleco que no le llegaba a tapar la vista y sus ojos combinaban con el color de su vestido. Un vestido simple de color verde claro, sin mangas y con un short que llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas en color negro, unas sandalias simples del mismo color que el short y unas rodilleras azules que le daban un toque rudo.

—eso lo sabrán cuando estén cada uno con su equipo. — le contesto a la pequeña que hiso una mueca y siguió hablando. —quiero que pongan en práctica lo que han aprendido en la academia y veré cómo reaccionan en campo abierto. ¡Bueno! Armare los equipos ahora.

De nuevo hubo quejas y peleas al no poder escoger ellos mismos a su equipo, pero de nuevo, el sensei las ignoro.

—por favor den un paso al frente cuando escuchen su nombre. — dijo mirando al frente donde se encontraban sus no muy felices alumnos. — bueno, en el quipo 1 estará…

Así el sensei comenzó a nombrar a cada uno de los equipos, quedando de esta forma:

Equipo 1.- Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko y Kamizuki Izumo.

Los tres niños dieron un paso al frente y se miraron entre sí, por lo menos Anko conocía a Izumo, el otro niño era un extraño.

Equipo 2. - Kikazawa Shizune, Maito Gai y Hatake Kakashi.

Los dos últimos se miraron de reojo. El peli plateado cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y el peli negro le imito, mientras que la peli negra sonreía nerviosa al verlos.

Equipo 3.- Yuuji Kurenai, Uchiha Obito y Shiori.

Shiori de inmediato miro al chico Uchiha recordando lo que Minato le había contado sobre el clan Uchiha. Obito quien esperaba estar en el mismo equipo que Rin, cruzo sus brazos inconforme y miro de mala gana a las dos niñas que tendría como compañeras, mientras que Kurenai estaba feliz de estar con alguien conocido.

Equipo 4.- Sarutobi asuma, Nohara Rin y Miyazawa Younha.

La chica de cola de caballo dio un paso al frente con sus manos en la cintura, entusiasmada por mostrar sus habilidades, Asuma no parecía darle mucha importancia a su equipo y Rin estaba decepcionada al no haber quedado en el equipo del peli plata.

Equipo 5.- Shinoda Ebisu, Hagane Kotetsu y Morino Ibiki.

Ellos al igual que los demás, dieron un paso al frente pero sin dar ninguna queja del equipo.

Equipo 6.- Hyuuga Tokuma, Shiranui Genma y Gekko Hayate.

El chico panal dio un paso al frente sintiéndose cómodo al tener a sus dos compañeros con los que pasaba más tiempo, Hayate los miro luego de tener un ataque de tos y el chico con palillo en la boca les sonrió mientras los tres se juntaban.

—necesito que cada equipo elije a un capitán. — dijo el sensei sin saber que esa frase causaría un gran problema.

Los equipos comenzaron a pelearse por quien sería el líder.

Anko se había autoproclamado la líder de su equipo antes de que uno de ellos intentara armar una pelea.

El equipo dos, Gai peleaba por el puesto con un tranquilo Kakashi que se negaba a eso, comenzando una discusión por parte del niño de grandes cejas ya que el peli plata no se inmutaba con lo que el chico decía, decidiendo al final que Shizune sería la capitana del equipo.

En el equipo tres, Obito alegaba que el debería ser el líder ya que era el único chico, lo que causo un problema con sus dos compañeras haciendo que terminaran ignorando por completo al chico Uchiha y con Kurenai como capitana.

En el equipo cuatro pasaba algo similar pero Asuma parecía no darle importancia al hecho de que una de sus compañeras fuera la capitana pero al final ambas niñas decidieron que el seria el líder del equipo.

En el equipo cinco, Ebisu discutía con Kotetsu por el puesto mientras que Ibiki comenzaba a molestarse escuchando todo el ajetreo que hacían ambos chicos, al final fue el quien decidió autoproclamarse líder del equipo solo para terminar con el ruido que estaban causando.

Y por último el equipo seis, Genma que no quería tal responsabilidad y Hayate que no se sentía lo suficiente mente bueno para ser el líder, escogieron ambos a Tokuma para el puesto de capitán del equipo, terminando así las discusiones de los grupos.

Luego de que el sensei les diera a cada uno un pequeño objeto que tenían que cuidar, les dio rápidamente otras explicaciones acerca del límite al que podían llegar, después cada equipo salió rápidamente a esconderse y entonces la actividad comenzó…

Todos estaban de regreso a su salón luego de su fallida actividad de equipos. Una horrible actividad en equipos, todo se había vuelto un caos y un completo dolor de cabeza para su sensei.

Al principio cada uno de los equipos se había escondido en algún lugar del parque al que sus sensei los llevo, todo había comenzado bien, por lo menos no habían atacado al instante en que dio la señal de inicio. Eso era buena señal, pasaron a comenzar los minutos y el sensei pensaba que ya deberían de tener cada equipo por lo menos un par de estrategias para poder comenzar. Al escuchar algunos ruidos de pelea, rápido se apresuró en completo silencio al lugar de la lucha y al llegar solo pudo ver un total caos.

El primer grupo con lo que se encontró era un completo desastre, atacando sin medir las consecuencias de las otras personas del equipo, lanzando kunais sin buena precisión, no había trabajo en equipo en lo absoluto y todo estaba mal, pero no fue solo ese grupo que vio, los demás estaban igual, inclusive algunos estaban peor y aunque había unos cuantos alumnos que parecían hacerlo bien, terminaban dejándose llevar por la batalla y olvidaban que estaban en un equipo de tres.

Un total desastre y así termino la prueba, ganándose ellos tareas extras por una semana.

—eso fue muy… decepcionante. — dijo el sensei viendo a varios de sus alumnos con raspones en cara, brazos y piernas. Todos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros desanimados. Luego el sensei dio un largo suspiro y camino hacia el escritorio a sentarse en su silla para descansar un poco. —tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer aquí.

Luego de salir de su clase, todos están bastantes desanimados e inconformes con el resultado de su primera actividad. Ninguno hablo y cada quien se fue en silencio a casa.

Shiori estaba cansada, había peleado con la chica Younha, el equipo de asuma donde las cosas se habían descontrolado un poco luego de que Obito y Kurenai se habían arrojado atacar sin ningún control.

Habían hecho una buena estrategia, pero al final de nada había servido, justo cuando Kurenai comenzó a llevar a cabo el plan que tenían… se perdió. De un momento a otro, Asuma ayudo a Rin y luego la peli negra comenzó a dar ataques al azar uniéndosele Obito a los pocos minutos que inicio. Al ver que la chica Younha parecía entretenida viendo pelear a los demás, se acercó en silencio a ella pero una enorme bola de fuego salió disparada salvajemente a la dirección donde ellas se encontraban o mejor dicho, la gran bola de fuego salió disparada por todas partes, haciéndola perder la oportunidad de atacar. Shiori se vio sorprendida y de inmediato vio al Uchiha recriminándole con la mirada quien se disculpó rápidamente con sus dos compañeras.

En fin, un completo desastre y posiblemente las demás peleas habían sido igual.

Al llegar a su departamento, dejo el sobre con el dinero para su mantenimiento que el hokage le daba, en uno de los cajones de los muebles de la cocina, seguidamente fue directo al baño para darse una ducha y luego ponerse a descansar un rato. No tenía ánimos para prepararse algo así que solo comería lo que encontrara en su alacena.

La mañana siguiente cuando el sol sale, Shiori se levanta sintiendo aun su cuerpo cansado, lo que la llevo a pensar por unos momentos en quedarse en cama y no asistir a clases, algo que posiblemente pasaría ya que hoy debía ir al hospital a hacerse su revisión médica.

Por algo el AMBU le había dicho eso.

Shiori se levanta y comienza a prepararse para ir al hospital, debía comer algo antes de ir ya que siempre terminaba muy cansada y hambrienta. Suponía que Kushina y Minato aún no había llegado de su misión, la pelirroja aún no había aparecido por su casa gritando y haciendo bulla así que no, posiblemente seguían fuera por ahora y si regresaba y la veía aquí estaría en problemas, sobre todo porque llegaba tarde al hospital.

Al llegar al hospital se quedó por un rato en la sala de espera hasta que la enfermera llegara por ella, como era costumbre, la llevaban a una habitación donde solo había una camilla en medio del cuarto con extraños símbolos alrededor. El procedimiento era doloroso, últimamente los dolores de cabeza eran más continuos y fuertes que los primeros meses.

Cuando el hombre comenzó hacer los signos de mano, coloco como de costumbre una mano en su frente y Shiori comenzó a sentir como el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a nacer.

Edificios cilíndricos y mucha nieve alrededor.

La nieve volvía borroso el paisaje y no podía concentrarse bien, el ninja medico pudo captar una imagen de ese pequeño recuerdo que Shiori tuvo. Por ahora, cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente el hombre lo sabría de inmediato, aunque la primera vez que lo habían intentado el medico ninja no había logrado nada.

Los minutos pasaron y al ver que no pasaba nada más, termino la sesión mandando a casa a una Shiori que lucía completamente acabada.

Cuando salió del hospital no pudo evitar chocar con algunas personas que entraban al edificio, tenía que llevar su informe médico al hokage pero no se sentía bien como para ir caminando bajo el sol hacia el edificio del hokage.

— ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunto de pronto un hombre de cabello plateado que había aparecido de pronto a su lado.

Hatake Sakumo.

Shiori levanto la mirada hacia el hombre y asintió no muy convencida.

El hombre se quedó mirándola un par de segundos más antes de volver hablar.

— ¿no deberías estar en clases en la academia?

—sí. — contesto Shiori tratando de ser lo más respetuosa posible, algo de ese adulto le hacía ser así, algo que no ocurría con el shinobi rubio. El rubio era algo así como un hermano mayor. — solo que hoy tenía que venir a mi revisión en el hospital y después ir a ver al hokage.

—ya veo. — comento aun con la mirada fija en la niña. No lucia nada bien y parecía que en cualquier momento caería de cansancio.

Hace ya varios meses atrás había hablado con Minato y este le había explicado el tema de la niña y su pérdida de memoria, además de estar viviendo sola en konoha y que él estaba a su cuidado junto con la kunoichi. No debía ser nada sencillo para una niña de su edad vivir sola dentro de una aldea a la que no conocía, posiblemente aún no se sentía cómoda en el lugar y seguramente ella extrañaría en algún momento a sus padres o se estuviera preguntando por ellos.

Luego de pensar un poco las cosas, Sakumo decidió acompañar a la niña con el hokage ya que al no tener misión le dejaba bastante tiempo libre, además la niña parecía ser un poco solitaria y ahora que Minato ni Kushina estaban posiblemente se sentía así.

Shiori al ser acompañada por el adulto tuvo que mantenerse lo más educada posible durante todo el camino, por el momento no había nada de que quejarse, estaba conociendo a la gente de konoha como le habían estado diciendo, aunque solo fuese uno, claro, además el hombre era muy amble y caminaba a su paso, lo que hacía agradecerle mentalmente ya que seguía agotada.

Al llegar con el hokage no le sorprendió ver a un par de hombres con chaleco verde metidos en su oficina, solo que ha ellos si les sorprendió el hecho de ver a la albina al lado de Hatake Sakumo. Algunos no la conocían, Shiori no conocía a todos los de la villa y ellos eran un ejemplo y aquello que pasaba por la mente de los hombres de chaleco era que al parecer, El colmillo blanco de konoha tenía otro hijo, en este caso la albina a la que no habían conocido antes.

El tercer hokage miro a Shiori en cuanto entro y le sonrió de inmediato, le pregunto sobre su salud y un par de cosas más que los demás shinobis estaban atentos y dejándolos un poco confundidos al final, después de decirle cuando regresarían Minato y Kushina, la albina y ahora el supuesto "padre" de la albina salían de la oficina del hokage y bajaban por las largas escaleras.

— ¿tienes hambre? — pregunto de pronto el hombre que sonreía amablemente a la niña. La niña levanto su mirada hacia la de él y antes de poder contestar un fuerte rugido que provenía de su estómago la delato, haciendo sonreír más al hombre de cabello plateado. —yo también tengo hambre, vayamos a comer algún lugar.

Shiori asintió luego del breve momento de vergüenza a causa de su estómago y siguió caminando al lado del adulto mientras él comenzaba otra platica para matar el tiempo hasta llegar al puesto de comida, justo al dar vuelta por unas calles, Shiori choca con otra cabellera plateada y ve como el chico da un respingo al encontrarse con la albina en forma repentina, luego de recuperarse logra ver como su padre está al lado de ella lo que lo deja en un estado de confusión total.

—ah, Kakashi, ¿ya terminaron las clases en la academia?

—…sí — contesta aun extrañado mirando de arriba abajo sin poder creer aun lo que ve.

—bueno, invite a Shiori a comer con nosotros. Vamos, seguramente tienes hambre. — dijo el hombre con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro luego de que una idea le paso por la cabeza. —así podrán conocerse mejor.

El pequeño Kakashi que capto de inmediato lo que su padre había querido decir, cruzo los brazos mirándolo seriamente, aunque por la mirada dormida que tenía, no parecía ser algo ¨serio¨.

—vamos. — insistió el hombre tocando cariñosamente el cabello de su hijo mientras le sonreía, acto que llamo la atención de Shiori. El hombre al ver la forma en que los miraba imito lo que hacía con su hijo quien quedo ahora más sorprendido de lo que estaba.

Luego de que el adulto comenzó a andar para seguir con el camino, Shiori y Kakashi quedaron en el mismo lugar mirándose. Ella estaba ruborizada luego de la pequeña muestra de cariño del padre del peli plata y el peli plata solo la miraba.

—no fuiste a clases hoy. — dijo para sorpresa de la albina que sonaba más como regaño, era la primera vez que le hablaba y ella se molestó por la forma en como lo hiso… de nuevo.

—ya lo sé, ¿y qué? — gruño en forma de respuesta cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, acto que sorprendió ahora al peli plata. Por como la veía él en la academia y la forma de comportarse con la chica peli lila, tenía pensado que Shiori era algo tranquila y seria pero su forma de contestar ahora no parecía ser como era con los demás.

—mmmm… realmente no me importa. — contesto ahora el ofendido por la forma en que ella le hablo, comenzando a caminar hacia su padre que se había detenido a esperarlos.

Al entrar al local de comida, la albina y los dos peli plata toman asiento en una de las mesas del rincón y piden su orden. Mientras el padre de Kakashi les cuenta sobre algunas historias de konoha, la comida de Shiori y Sakumo llegan pero nota que el plato del peli plata no, al parecer no había pedido nada y solo miraba a su padre en forma de reproche luego de que este le dijo que comiera algo. El solo lo miro, guardo silencio y miro de reojo a Shiori en una pequeña fracción de segundos, lo que la confundió a ella al no saber porque el peli plata la miraba ahora cuando ella no había hecho nada.

Comenzando a probar sus bocados, noto dos hombres conocidos, los que había visto en la oficina del hokage. Ambos miraban al trio que estaban sentados en la esquina y murmuraban cosas que Shiori no lograba oír y que no quería, se la estaba pasando bien, a pesar de estar frente al molesto niño peli plata. Su padre era lo opuesto al hijo y le agradaba.

Luego de terminar con su comida y salir del local, Sakumo ve a una Shiori más recuperada que como había estado hace unas horas, lo que le alegra.

_Por lo menos hoy no estuvo tan sola_, pensó mientras hacía que él y su hijo la acompañaran hasta su casa solo por si las dudas.

Recordaba la forma en que Kakashi había tratado a la niña el primer día que se conocieron y pensó que eso ayudaría de algo.

Pasaron unos minutos más en los que caminaban en silencio y miro al pequeño Kakashi con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una no muy agradable mirada.

_Kakashi está alterado, no muchas personas logran hacer tal cosa._ Se dice así mismo mientras le gana una risa que hace que ambos niños lo miren con curiosidad. _Se parecen un poco_, piensa luego de aclararse la garganta y ver la forma en que lo miran. El solo sonríe y no dice nada.

Kakashi ahora sin poder comprender a su padre, lo ignora y comienza a caminar sin darse cuenta al lado de una albina que al parecer también había ignorado al padre del peli plata, luego de recordarle un poco al rubio.

Justo cuando Shiori piensa en el rubio, como por arte de magia logra divisar su cabellera a unos metros delante de ella quien los saludaba con la mano.

—Sakumo-san. — saludo al llegar.

—Minato, escuche que estabas en misión.

—sí, acabo de regresar de ella. — contesta el posando su mirada en ambos niños que tenía frente a él.

Era algo raro de ver luego de la primera impresión que ambos habían tenido.

—Shiori-chan, te estuve buscando. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—hoy me tocaba ir a revisión. — contesto cruzando sus brazos.

— ¡oh! Es verdad. — contesto el rubio sobando su cuello. —llegue muy tarde para acompañarte, supongo que ya fuiste con el hokage, ¿no? — Shiori asintió y este sonrió.

Luego que los dos peli plata se excusaran y tomaran el camino a su casa, Shiori y el rubio siguieron caminando para llegar al departamento de la pequeña. Al llegar y al fin, luego de contarle que había pasado el día con el padre del peli plata y que había comido con él y con Kakashi, aparece una muy alegre Kushina que arroja la puerta de la entrada.

— ¡ya volví! ¡Shiori, mira lo que te compre! — grita emocionada mientras muestra a ambas personas que tenía frente a ella un conjunto de ropa nueva. —el negro te quedara bien, ¡estoy segura de eso, ttebane!

Continuara…

Hola, otro capítulo más, solo quiero decir que tratare de omitir escribir sobre las misiones y peleas y todo lo que conlleva eso, no soy buena describiendo los detalles aun se me dificulta escribir de esta forma, es la primera vez que lo hago y por lo general siempre escribo en primera persona… y bueno, solo quería decir eso xD

Gracias por leer, nos vemos el viernes

Próximo capítulo:

"Cabello blanco… el gris no cuenta"

¡Conociendo a Jiraiya!


End file.
